The final battle
by angelwitch13
Summary: This is my first fan fic so i hope that you guys like it. In short its about the charmed ones in about 16 years time and their new perils with kids. It's from different ppls point of view chris, piper, ect.I know this summary sux but plz R&R.PLZ ch 11 up
1. The demon attacks

Prue Halliwell sighed as she glanced at her watch. It was only 2:15 and yet she felt like she had been enduring English class for years. She slouched in her chair and stared aimlessly out the second-storey class window. Suddenly she let out a little gasp and straightened up in her chair. Outside the window her older brother Chris was levitating and pointing frantically at her then at some place behind her. Stunned by her usual careful brother so openly practising his magic all Prue could do was stare while her brother anxiously pointed behind her. Turning she was confronted with a black demon. It had a waxy body and wore no clothes. Her eyes widened as it finally opened what she could only guess were its eyes which were a bright red colour. It extended one of its six claws towards her and she felt a sharp pain in her head. Leaning her head to one side and gritting her teeth she thrust her right hand towards the demon sending a small ball of fire. The demon staggered backwards and let its claw droop which relieved the pain in her head enough that Prue stood and allowed her body to levitate itself to a position where she was able to send the demon flying with a side kick. Lowering herself back to the ground she gestured with her hands and watched as the demon jerked itself from side to side and let out a bellow of pain as it burst into flames.  
  
"Holy shit. I can't get a day off can I?"  
  
Slowly she turned to face the class and was relieved to find that they were all frozen in position. Explaining a waxy demon would not be an easy thing and the cleaners were just dying to have a chance to take away her magic.  
  
"Chris! Get your but IN here"  
  
Magical blue swirls appeared as her brother orbed into the classroom, "Are you okay. Geez took you a while to figure out what I was saying. He could have killed ya!"  
  
Prue stared silently at her 16-year-old brother. Just because of a two-year age difference he really thought he could boss her around. What a nerve.  
  
"Well why didn't you just freeze the room, orb in and actually tell me, rather than waving like a bloody mad man. I can't read your mind. Who was that demon anyway?"  
  
"I have no idea. He well.... it attacked me in French but as soon as I flung him into the wall he shimmered out. Reckon he was after Wyatt?"  
  
"Dunno, maybe, I mean he's been obsessed with demon hunting lately. Go and see if he's all right coz your freeze will run out soon and I'm really not in the mood to erase any memories. I'll meet you the two at the bus stop."  
  
"Do you really think its safe to split up? I mean he's obviously after one of us and isn't it safer if we stay together?"  
  
"Probably but I can't just disappear from English. Remember exposure risk. I'll meet you there and we'll all be fine. I mean I was able to blow that one up and you can orb if another one tries to get you. As for Wyatt well he could probably shred that thing into itsy bitsy pieces just for the fun of it. Go warn him though."  
  
"Yeah...ok " Chris hesitantly agreed looking uncertainly at her. Then finally he orbed out leaving Prue looking wistfully at her classmates. What she would give to be like them no bloody demons after her or overprotective families. She sighed as she sank back to her seat and with a quick twist of her wrist the whole room unfroze and Miss Chaffer continued her speech. Then again what could possibly be better than her powers. She smiled as she slunk lower in her chair.  
  
*** 


	2. How many demons are there?

Disclaimer: Even though I wrote this story I own nothing. All of the characters belong to whoever owns Charmed which I think is Warner Brothers studios but I'm not sure. Anyway point is I really own nothing. Well not nothing really if I think about it I own a few things. checks pockets well I've got a bus ticket and YAY five bucks anyway I own no charmed characters EXCEPT for Prue Halliwell (the little one featuring in my story not the sister than died in the third season), Vanessa Callaway and Lisa Wenwen (who is actually modeled on a girl I know, she's just DELIGHTFUL. She's obsessed with how thin she is and enjoys telling others that they are putting on weight. So to spite her in my story she is pleasantly plump. There is no offence intended to anyone) at the moment (perhaps more children will come) if anyone wants to use any of my characters then be my guest but please just tell me you want to use them first. Anyway enjoy.  
  
A/N- Just to answer one of my reviewers who said that my story was like someone else's. I just went and read their story now and I see what you mean but I can really assure you and the writer of that story that I did not intend that at all AND it really was just a coincidence that it turned out that way. I'm really sorry for any damage this mistake may have caused but believe me its not anything like that story except maybe for their ages and the fact that Piper has two sons and a daughter but mainly that was just because I think that Piper deserves a daughter. Anyway sorry for this mistake and I hope that this hasn't offended you too much. PLEASE FORGIVE ME. Anyway hope you read and enjoy because its nothing like that.  
  
*~*~*~ Chris orbed into a boys toilet cubicle hoping desperately that there wouldn't be anyone in there because he really didn't have time to sense and well what were the odds? He orbed in facing the door...  
  
"Arrrrrrrrggggggggggghhhhhhhhh" A high-pitched piercing scream sounded and as he turned around he realized that he'd orbed into the girls toilet and a little year seven's cubicle thankfully she was fully covered as she had either just finished or hadn't started yet. Her pigtails bounced merrily as her head jerked while she screamed.  
  
"Umm..." Chris began trying to think of a spell to erase her memory before she had the whole school running in. Luckily he didn't have to think too long because the girl simply fainted.  
  
"Oh crap, this could only happen to me" He muttered then stooped to look closer at the 11 year old who had seemingly lost consciousness. He carefully lifted her head to see if she was bleeding which she wasn't. Standing Chris brought his hands up to his face and tried to massage his brain. He really needed a spell. Where was Aunty Phoebe when you needed her? He smiled slightly then concentrated trying to remember any spell making advise she had given to him. None came to mind so he pulled words out from the air.  
  
"I dunno if this is will work but I might as well give it a shot" he sighed and licked his lips.  
  
"I call upon the Powers of the sky Hear me and my sacred plea Let all memories of this die And let this innocent girl be free"  
  
Magical orbs appeared from the corner of the cubicle (next to the sleeping daddy long legs who feel off his web in fright) and encircled themselves around the young girls forehead they circled around her for a few moments and absorbed a frothy white substance which emanated from the top of her head. Suddenly they stopped moving, rose above the girl and blew up.  
  
Chris cocked an eyebrow amazed at his handiwork, he could only hope that it hadn't been too successful and that the girl still remembered who she was. Oh well, he glanced at her petite face once more attempting to memorize it in case there was any dilemma with his spell and also to make sure there was no chance she was going to wake up before he could sense Wyatt and leave. He saw that her eyes were firmly shut and she wasn't even stirring so he shrugged warily and turned away from her. Finally he closed his eyes and tried to feel his older brother. For a few moments he thought that Wyatt turned off his detector but then he was hit with a sharp pain in his chest and a clear picture of an old cave appeared. He could see the roof of the ancient dirt cave and many shadowy figures rushing around his body. He forcibly pulled himself out of his trance-like state and swore.  
  
"Shit Wyatt. Why can't you just leave things be?" he took one last look at the small girl lying on her back with her bony arms laying beside her. Poor thing, he really had to be more careful about where he orbed next time and he better write down that spell. It was good! Then he gazed to the spider web and focused on the cave where his brother was, magical orbs surrounded his lean body which separated into single atoms and orbed away.  
  
He orbed into the bat filled cave and instantly spotted his brother in a corner. Wyatt was curled into a tight fetal ball with his back facing the doorway. Chris rushed over to him.  
  
"Wyatt, come on wake up. Wyatt" he whispered urgently.  
  
At that moment six demons shimmered in. Their bodies, though almost exact human clones were rippling as an indefinable substance coursed its way through their veins. Chris shuddered and withdrew.  
  
"The Halliwell boys. Lucky I knew that you were to come rescue him otherwise I may have been ill prepared" he chortled darkly. His voice echoed around the cave and boomed into Chris' ear.  
  
"Well, I see that you guys are having like a little demonic meeting or something and I really don't want to interrupt. I better get going." Chris tried to play his way through so he could just get home, there was already the black demon he had to defeat he didn't even want to know who these demons were. Damn Wyatt, why did he have to go looking for trouble? God knows it came to him anyway. Chris twisted his right wrist and the whole room froze.  
  
"Oh thank god," he murmured "Wyatt, I'm taking you home"  
  
"No, I gotta get them, I have to" Wyatt muttered deliriously  
  
"Yeah, Wyatt we will get them after we get you all healed up" reassured Chris "I promise we'll get them"  
  
"No they killed her. I know it. I have to find out for sure though. Let me stay. Please Chris. I need to get them." Wyatt deliriously continued.  
  
"Look we'll find out who killed Vanessa..."  
  
"I should've been there to save her. Aunty Paige hates me. I should've saved her, she was my cousin, she was so small, why wasn't I there?" he pleaded struggling to keep the tears from his eyes.  
  
"Wyatt listen to me. It wasn't your fault. Aunt Paige doesn't hate you because it wasn't any of our faults she was killed at playgroup there was no way anyone could've protected her there. We'll find who did it. I promise I'll help you myself and then we'll kill that demon in the most agonizing way possible but right now I've gotta get you home. I don't care what you say." Chris placed firm hand on Wyatt's shoulder and orbed him to the manor.  
  
*** Prue exited her last period of English and almost jumped for joy. So excited she was about her class finishing that she didn't even see Lisa Wenwen running up to her otherwise she would have run the other way. The girl running towards her was delightfully plump and as she ran her cheeks wobbled slightly, recently she had been more than just delightfully plump and she never failed to compliment herself on the amount of weight that she had lost. Prue only realized that Lisa was there when she was too close to hide. Oh crap, not her come on elders. What could I have possibly done to deserve this? She glanced upwards hoping to see some sign they had heard and were working on it but unfortunately no; she was all-alone with this self obsessive girl. She sighed but raised her head and tried to smile.  
  
"Oh my god Prue. You would not believe what happened to me. I was like walking to my locker and this guy just like came up and asked me out. How cool I have a date! Aren't you excited?" she blurted this out in one big rush with a breathless smile.  
  
Prue resisted rolling her eyes and instead tried to think of something which would regrettably excuse her from the conversation.  
  
"Are you catching the bus tonight? Because he's gonna be there and we're gonna organize it there" she stared waiting for an answer.  
  
Damn you, Chris. You so better be at the bus stop. Thinking that she probably better respond to at least one of the many things Lisa had so excitingly explained she began.  
  
"Um, Yeah I'm catching the bus. Sure I'd um love to meet him. That'll be really great." She nodded and bit her cheek while she slowly tried to get her lips to turn into a smile. She then turned and started to walk to the bus stop. At least that way she would be getting closer to home rather than just standing there with Lisa. Listening to how wonderfully beautiful she was. Oh god, there had to be some way to get out of this. She could meet up with Chris and Wyatt later. They both know what Lisa's like because she had hit on both of them on several occasions. There had to be some way to get out...  
  
"Oh he is really hot. But then again you know what a boy magnet I am, so its not really too much of a surprise" she said with a bubbly giggle  
  
"Oh geez, look Lisa I really have to go to the toilet" Prue said slyly "could you wait for me?"  
  
"Um, well, Gavin's gonna be on the first bus and if we miss it then I'll miss him. I'm sorry, but..." the choice between having someone to pash and having someone to brag about the pash to seemed to be conflicting in Lisa's mind.  
  
"Oh that's all right. I'm sure I'll see him another time. Bye" She turned and smacked her lips together in a desperate attempt to stay calm and not burst out laughing until Lisa was way out of sight. Rounding the corner she doubled over in laughter costing her many looks from other students but she didn't care, at least she didn't have to put up with any of that girl's shit. She regained herself and went to the girls' toilets. She had ten minutes before the next bus so she might as well do something. As she flung the door open she heard a soft whimpering coming from one of the stalls.  
  
"Is everyone all right in here?" she called, groaning inwardly. It was just one innocent after another. She never got a break.  
  
"No" A little voice responded, "Please help me." A little brown haired girl stepped out of a cubicle and through watery chocolate eyes gazed at Prue.  
  
Prue's heart went out to this little girl and she stooped slightly to be level with the small girl. What could possibly make this sweet girl so upset?  
  
"What's wrong sweetie?" she asked  
  
"I dunno" the little girl sniveled  
  
"Look whatever it is. I can help you don't be afraid"  
  
"I dunno" the little girl seemed to be getting even more depressed  
  
"Sweetie, why are you so upset?"  
  
"No, you don't get it. I don't know anything" the little girl lifted her head and as she shook it from side to side her pigtails whipped her petite face.  
  
"Excuse me?" Prue amazed at what she was hearing tried to think what she meant. Girls were harsh but this was ridiculous.  
  
"I woke up in that toilet" she indicated to the cubicle, "and I don't remember who I am or why I was in there. Please help me. I'm so scared"  
  
Prue let out a breath. Damn memory-erasing demons. Great, another one I have to vanquish because I don't have anything better to do with my life.  
  
"All right sweetie. I think you better come home with me. I'll be able to get your memory back there. It'll all be all right. You just come with me." She said in a soothing voice  
  
The small girl nodded quickly through her tears and Prue took the little girl's arm and lead her to the bus stop. She didn't really care if Lisa was on there or if she wasn't waiting for her brothers. This poor innocent little girl had been attacked and no matter how much she dreamed of a normal life without magic, while she had it she was going to help as many people as she possibly could. *** 


	3. Powers, Healing and Guilt

Disclaimer: Even though I wrote this story I own nothing. All of the characters belong to whoever owns Charmed which I think is Warner Brothers studios but I'm not sure. Anyway point is I really own nothing. Well not nothing really if I think about it I own a few things. checks pockets well I've got a bus ticket and YAY five bucks anyway I own no charmed characters EXCEPT for Prue, Vanessa, Lisa Wenwen and the pigtail girl at the moment (perhaps more children will come) if anyone wants to use any of my characters please be my guest but just tell me you want to use them first. Anyway enjoy.  
  
A/N- Thank you to everyone who reviewed my story. You have all been really sweet and I'm so glad that you like it. Its really touching that you took the time to read my story and then review. Thank you all so much. Anyway someone asked me to say what powers the kids have and so I'm going to try to explain but I'm just warning you all that Prue's powers are going to be slightly confusing but I promise there is a reason and I will explain in the story why she has these powers. Anyway Wyatt's power are orbing, teleorbing, has a force field, has Pipers exploding power and of course can control Excalibur. Chris' powers are orbing, telekinesis, particle manipulation (freezing), levitation and can sense people. Prue's powers are (remember I warned you that some of it is confusing) Particle manipulation (freezing), Pipers exploding power, levitation, can create and control fireballs and flame-orbing (the last two WILL be explained later on).  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Chris orbed to the attic of his home unwillingly. He had really wanted to orb to the living room so he could show his mum what Wyatt was doing to himself to redeem himself to Aunty Paige but Wyatt being the more powerful of the two was able to manipulate his orb to the attic. When Chris materialized fully he was sprawled across his brothers' chest as the manipulation of his orb had thrown his balance off. He picked himself up hastily and glared at Wyatt who was now totally unconscious.  
  
"DAD! Dad please come, Wyatt needs you." Chris raised his head upwards and screamed for his father.  
  
He waited for a minute then stomped over to the Book of Shadows which was perched on a small wooden perch. Leaning against the smooth green cover of the book he screamed  
  
"DAD WYATT NEEDS HEALING! URGENTLY"  
  
Chris took a deep breath and bit his lip. Why didn't his father ever believe him? Wyatt was hurt; if he were any kind of a father he would have felt it. But Leo was no father. He never had been. How many times had he, Chris been left alone without comfort of fatherly support. Too many times to count. He hated asking for help at any time especially in the case of his father but there really wasn't any choice in the matter. Wyatt needed healing and the only person who could do that was Leo. The book was really useless at healing. He needed his father for that.  
  
"DAD IF YOU DON'T GET DOWN HERE. I SWEAR I'LL TELL MUM. WYATT REALLY NEEDS HEALING"  
  
"He's not coming," a soft voice croaked.  
  
Chris swirled to face his brother who still lay on his side with his eyes closed but was now glowing a blue-grayish color and seemed to have developed a slight twitch in his cheek. Chris frowned in confusion, then suddenly he fully understood.  
  
"Oh my god. Wyatt are you blocking both of our signals? How am I meant to get you healed if you do THAT? I can't believe this. You're a masochist you know that don't you? It wasn't your fault! I can't believe...." Chris ranted but was interrupted mid-sentence by a pounding on the door. He ignored it completely and continued his lecture.  
  
"I can't believe that you would do this to yourself. I don't know what to do with you, I mean how many times can I say it isn't your fault because I'm going on about a hundred times now. It wasn't your fault; there one hundred and one, I mean...." The pounding started again loud and forceful.  
  
"Hey let me in" Prue's voice sounded through the oak door. "I have to look up something, let me in" Both Chris and Wyatt stopped talking and held their breaths hoping that she would leave.  
  
"Oh come on, I heard you talking before. LET ME IN!" she screamed, "THAT'S IT! I'm coming in" she finished in a deadly whisper.  
  
Suddenly a swirl of colors materialized in the center of the room. Slowly the colors separated themselves into blue balls similar to those created by an orb however the bright little orbs were quickly stifled by a rush of flame which began at the floor and worked its way up to around two meters in the air. As soon as it all began it was over and both the flames and orbs disappeared as Prue stood in its wake. She had flameorbed into the room.  
  
She first spotted Chris and strode up to him, head held high and jaw set. She was ready for a good screaming match with him. Chris saw it and Wyatt felt it even though he was verging in-between the living and the dead. Chris stared at Prue during her quick stride towards him and just as she was opening her mouth to begin he pointed silently behind her. She closed her mouth and looked him straight in the eye suspiciously, as though afraid he would orb out as soon as she turned. He raised an eyebrow and gestured behind her once more. She turned and let out a gasp.  
  
"Wyatt, oh god. Wyatt" running to him she stooped beside him, grabbed his shoulders and heaved him so he would look at her but his head just lolled and his eyes remained closed.  
  
"DAD" she cried frantically "HELP HIM, COME HELP YOUR SON. PLEASE"  
  
Wyatt began to glow a blue-grayish color and she looked to Chris totally confused. Chris sighed.  
  
"He's blocking your signal. In fact he's blocking all of our signals." He explained with a slight shrug. He then stooped next to Wyatt and laid a hand on his arm, not for any particular reason but simply because he knew how Wyatt felt. A total failure. Wyatt blamed himself entirely for his cousins' death and wouldn't accept any form of consolation from family. Secretly Chris knew why Wyatt wouldn't let either of them call for a healer; he wanted to die, no he just felt that he deserved to die.  
  
"Wyatt, it wasn't your fault. I can tell you that now. I know that you blame yourself but you have to get healed you can't die. Please don't kill yourself" Chris glanced surprised at his younger sister. She had voiced his exact thoughts. She saw his face and looked at him then turned back to Wyatt. Geez that was weird. It was like she heard what I was thinking. Chris smiled at the ridiculous thought.  
  
Suddenly she turned to Chris and grabbed his elbows, raising herself so she was level to his face she pressed her lips together and just as Chris was about talk; he heard her voice IN his head. Chris, can you hear me? He leaned backwards so that the full extent of what was happening settled in. Prue? That is you. Please tell me it's you talking not me talking to myself. Her face broke into a wide smile and she laughed. A quick short laugh that ended quickly when she sighted Wyatt out of the corner of her eye. Chris I have an idea about how we can override Wyatt's powers. If we communicate like this he wont be able to... I can hear you. Both of you. Wyatt's' voice cut through both of their minds and they looked both faced him. Prue still held on to Chris' elbows firmly. Just let me be. Just... Wyatt continued.  
  
"NO" Prue and Chris both yelled. Prue released Chris and pulled at Wyatt's jumper.  
  
"We are not going to lose you too. Do you understand me? I don't care if you're older than us and you think you know better because you don't. We are going to save you if it's the last thing we do. Right Chris?"  
  
"Step ahead of you sis," he bounded to the Book of Shadows and started flipping pages.  
  
With a sideward glance and Wyatt she slowly released his jumper and crossed to see what Chris was doing. Without looking at her he began explaining with a sly smile.  
  
"If we can summon a ghost like oh I don't know maybe grandma or Prue" he glanced at her, she giggled "You know what I mean, anyway then we can get them to talk to dad and get him to come down and help Wyatt"  
  
"Hmm, it sounds like a good plan but..." Prue stopped him from turning the pages by grabbing his hands and clasping them with hers. He looked at her, annoyed. Just follow my lead bozo. Silenced by her mental command he watched her close her eyes and followed suit. Ok, I'm going to chant and you just follow my lead.  
  
"Uncloak us from magic's sight Let us be seen by a beacon of light"  
  
She began at first uncertain but more sure with each repetition. Chris followed her and chanted. They kept chanting focusing solely on a beacon of light in the center of their minds until a burst of bright, white, florescent light formed a swirling vortex in the roof of their attic and Leo fell from the sky and into the room.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Leo fell heavily to the floor and when he rose he looked uncomfortable. His gold robes were crumpled and as he fixed them silently he made both his conscious children draw closer together in fear of his reaction. Chris instinctively placed a protective hand around Prue's shoulder and she clung to the side of his t-shirt. (A/N: I know this sounds bad but you'll see why they do this in like a minute) Oh god dad please be normal today. Don't be evil please. Beacon of light that's not you! I was looking for another whitelighter. Oh please be normal.  
  
"You summoned?" he looked at both of them in the eye and smiled.  
  
Prue swallowed and struggled out of Chris' protective hold which was beginning to feel restrictive and overbearing and although he tried to hold her there so he could get the first word in she was able to slink under his arm and run to her father.  
  
"Dad. It's you. We were afraid of... well you know."  
  
"Yes," he looked sadly at her "I understand completely, but your spell..." Leo began but then caught sight of Wyatt and rushed to his side. Kneeling he placed his hands over his sons chest and began to heal. A warm golden glow came from his hands and he slowly moved his hands over Wyatt's body to heal him. Leo finally stopped but Wyatt still hadn't moved or stirred.  
  
"He's not... he can't be...he can't be" Prue stammered uncertainly  
  
"It's not possible we were just talking to him. Heal him properly. Now!" Chris glared at Leo hands placed on hips and eyes narrowed in threat. "I mean that is if you can. You DEMON"  
  
"He's just sleeping. Believe me he needs his sleep." He stood up and turned to Chris who was defiantly staring at him, jaw set. They stared at each other for a moment, both stubborn not willing to lose the fight. It was Leo who gave in, too tired to fight with his son again  
  
"Chris. I'm not evil. You fight evil every day; you have to know I'm not evil" Leo began  
  
"No that's a cop-out. We all know Prue's part demon because they made you evil. She got it from you. That's why she can flame-orb and throw fireballs." Chris spoke in an even tone but his voice was like ice and as he spoke he subconsciously moved closer to Prue who saw what he was doing and sighed. He just wanted to protect her. All he said was true. Evil knew that Wyatt was to be a Pentagon of Good, too protected to turn but what if they had implanted another charmed one. One that was predisposed to evil. So they tried, Leo was now half demon (they infected him with a venomous liquid which they forced him to drink when they captured him and held him hostage. He was then found by the sisters and so joyful Piper was of his return that... well it's fairly obvious what happened after that) and struggled to control his other half while Prue being surrounded by love and good magic was protected from evil's influence. Their plan had failed, as she was now only evil through powers. Sure her powers were demonic but she was through and through a witch. Chris knew this and trusted her, but being the protective brother that he was and being so distrustful of Leo he just couldn't accept that it wasn't entirely Leo's fault.  
  
"I know her powers Chris..." Leo tried to continue  
  
"Of course you do. That's all you know about us" Chris now grabbed Prue's arm with his hand and dragged her to Wyatt. He then reached with his free hand to Wyatt but Leo was too quick for him and realized what he intended to do before he had a chance to. Leo lifted a holy hand and orbed Chris away from Wyatt and Prue and onto the small couch that was sitting in the corner of the attic. He then raised his hands like a mime creating a box and the walls of the attic were covered in orbs for a few seconds. Startled Chris stared at the walls and then at his father. Squaring his jaw he glanced concernedly at Prue who looked away and at Wyatt who remained asleep then he started to orb.  
  
Prue watched her fathers face as Chris attempted to orb away and was surprised to see that he didn't appear to be worried at all. In fact he looked confident and she tilted her head to a side and frowned at him.  
  
"Look, Wyatt's just sleeping not unconscious or dead but sleeping. He needs to work through what is happening to him slowly and by himself. I know you want to help him and you will but at the moment he just needs a rest."  
  
"And Chris is..." Prue glanced around the room  
  
"Chris is not going anywhere" he said just as Chris orbed back into the attic breathless.  
  
"I can't orb anywhere but here."  
  
With a knowing smile "Young man we are going to talk as soon as Wyatt is back in bed" he gestured at Wyatt and he disappeared into a swirl of blue lights  
  
"Dad I don't think..." Prue began.  
  
Just at that moment a jingle sounded from the sky and Leo looked up unhappily.  
  
"I..."  
  
"have to go. We know" Prue looked down and then at Chris who was grinning proudly.  
  
"Well it was great to see you again but hey maybe we'll see you another time" Chris hurriedly finished  
  
"We will talk" Leo looked furiously at his son "Believe me, we will talk. I love you both very much. I really do."  
  
Prue smiled tightly at him and embraced him quickly before he orbed away. She then ran to Chris who was standing still looking quite stunned at the events that had just unfolded and his own courage to be sarcastic to his demon father. Prue wrapped her arms around his chest and buried her face in to the crevice of his shoulder. Slowly he placed his arms around her back and started crooning like when they little kids and Leo would barge in during a demonic rage trying to take Prue and raise her as a demon. Prue just gripped him and wouldn't let go, her pent up panic and fear of her father having to be released in some way. Chris had always been the one who comforted her. Wyatt was protective much like a mother bear but he found it extremely hard to show how he felt in any form other than magic protection but Chris had always been able to comfort her when Leo came. She knew that as long as he was there, demons had no chance of hurting her. Without him she would have been lost and she just held on hoping that if she held on long enough her problems would disappear. The two stood in the middle of the attic for an unknown amount of time; simply standing trying to build up their own courage to go downstairs and confront their mother.  
  
Finally they stepped apart and Prue looked deeply at Chris.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"Anytime sis," he smiled at her and she knew somehow things would work out.  
  
Chris started walking to the Book.  
  
"Not now, Chris we'll find the demons later right now we have to help Wyatt. Somehow."  
  
He nodded and followed her as she exited. On the landing a small year seven girl sat unaware of all that had taken place behind the closed doors. Oh shit. I forgot her. She looked warily at Chris and saw a look of recognition. Tilting her head she frowned inquisitively at him.  
  
"I kinda...opps" 


	4. the demon strikes again

Disclaimer: Even though I wrote this story I own nothing. All of the characters belong to whoever owns Charmed which I think is Warner Brothers studios but I'm not sure. Anyway point is I really own nothing. Well not nothing really if I think about it I own a few things. checks pockets well I've got a bus ticket and YAY five bucks anyway I own no charmed characters EXCEPT for Prue, Vanessa, Lisa Wenwen and the pigtail girl at the moment (perhaps more children will come) if anyone wants to use any of my characters please be my guest but just tell me you want to use them first. Anyway enjoy.  
  
A/N: I really don't have much to write so I suppose I'm just going to say thank you to anyone who bothered to read my story and if you are reading this right now could you PLEASE review it for me because this is my first story and I really want to see what people think. Even if it is a bad review I'm fine with that. I need reviews so I know whether to write anymore. Any suggestions about the story or powers that they possess is much appreciated. Anyway thanks for reading hope you enjoy it!  
  
*~*~*~  
  
"Chris....?" Prue turned and looked suspiciously at him.  
  
"I kinda... well, what happened was... well it was all pretty quick but um I might have... accidentally um" he raised a hand and rubbed his neck while he clucked his tongue and looked vaguely in the distance. "Look I orbed into her toilet cubicle and she saw me so I erased her memory"  
  
Prue burst out laughing. Giggling uncontrollably she manage to choke out "You... her... toilet...idiot"  
  
He glared at her. "I didn't mean to. It was an accident." She continued to laugh and he glared darkly at her "It wasn't my fault." She kept laughing. "Seriously it really isn't that funny"  
  
"Oh but it really is" she wiped her eyes from the tears she had shed while laughing trying to stop.  
  
"Shut up!" he attempted to merely push her but couldn't control his emotions. He let out a gasp as Prue was telekinetically lifted from the ground and thrown into the wall.  
  
"Prue!" he ran to her "I'm so sorry are you okay?" He grabbed her outstretched hand and yanked her to her feet trying to check for any injuries he had caused.  
  
"Chris...."  
  
Still holding her hand he swirled her so that he could see if there was any injuries on her back. "God, Prue," swirling her back he hugged her. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to. It was fast" his words were muffled by her t-shirt.  
  
"Chris... you're...choking me,"  
  
"What? Oh I'm sorry" releasing her panting slightly. "I didn't mean to. I mean I was just going to... wasn't going to use magic," he babbled. She smiled and patted his arm softly.  
  
"Chris, demons throw me into walls every day. I'm sure I'm gonna live."  
  
"Are you sure you don't want any healing?" he asked  
  
"What for my bruised ego? Yeah I'm sure it could use some healing but I really dunno if dad would come down just for that," she smiled again at him and rolled her eyes at his face. "I'm okay. Really I'm absolutely fine; not even a scratch. Stop worrying. You are just way overprotective." She muttered the end as an afterthought then looked up at his apprehensive face again. "I'm not going to faint any time soon. I am fine but she isn't. Lets get her memory back and then you can submit yourself to being my personal slave. Okay." She raised her eyebrows and gave him a mock punch in the arm.  
  
"Your slave? Clean your room. No way, there'd be that many potions I'd probably end up being a blind leper before I'm half way through" he teased while rubbing his arm as though it really hurt.  
  
She rolled her eyes at him and walked to the little girl. Offering a hand she softly crooned, "It's okay remember me? I helped you in the toilets. We're going to get your memory back now."  
  
"Really? I hope you can," the girl looked at her then down at the ground; a sole tear coursing its way down her cheek. Prue turned to glare at Chris for doing such a thing to such a small girl but he was focused intently on the girl and although she cleared her throat to get his attention he just continued to look at the little girl with a look of wonder, his mouth started to droop slightly. Whipping her head round she was startled to see that the little girl was morphing. Slowly her features were moving and changing. Her hair was changing to a chocolate brown and her face widened and developed a warm reddish glow. The petite long nose was fattening and turning upwards. When the transformation was finally complete Pythia Halliwell stood and looked intently at her flabbergasted cousins.  
  
"Can you get my memory back? Please I don't even know who I am." She muttered sadly.  
  
"Oh, this is bad, this is really, really bad" Prue said her mouth wide open and her eyes never leaving her cousins face. "No demons better attack or we're officially screwed" Finally tearing her eyes away from her cousin she looked at Chris. "You do remember the spell you cast on her?"  
  
"Um... Yeah of course" he laughed nervously as Prue eyed him  
  
"And it is....," she prompted gently  
  
He looked at the ground for a few moment then looked up at her, exhaled slightly and licked his lips "I call upon the Powers of the sky Hear me and my sacred plea Let all memories of this die And let this innocent girl be free"  
  
Prue cocked her head and clucked her tongue "Powers of the sky I call upon thee Anol this magic let it be," she recited raising her hands creating a large fireball to waver over her head. Slowly the ball seemed to be taken from her grasp and floated to the top of the girls head. Swirling round and round the fire engulfed the twelve year old and then disappeared.  
  
"Pyth, are you okay?" Chris asked uncertainly.  
  
She looked at him "Chris, why did you orb in on me?" confused she looked around "how did I get here?"  
  
"I didn't mean to orb in on you. I just kinda um well... I suppose you could say read my map wrong." He nodded to himself. "Anyway why did you morph?"  
  
"I was in there to get away from this black demon. I thought they had walked in on me so it was just automatic reflex. I still don't have it under control."  
  
"I'm sorry. But at least you're okay and I'm okay and we're okay" he smiled and put an arm around her shoulders.  
  
Pythia gently removed his hand from her shoulder and turned to him, tongue in cheek. "Nope. WE'RE not okay. See you're the one who's always going on about not using magic around school and yet who was the one that would've been exposed if I was a normal human" she smiled teasingly at him.  
  
"And the amount of times I've had to save your but from being exposed..."  
  
"WYATT!! CHRIS!! PRUE!! PYTHIA!! COME HERE NOW!" an angry voice screamed.  
  
They all exchanged glances and ran down the stairs.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Where could they possibly be? It was 5:00 they should have been home an hour ago. No call had come, no quick orb in to explain where they were going. When they did come home she was going to throw them out.  
  
"Aunty Piper," Potter called  
  
Piper turned to see Potter, Phoebe's second child floating in the air looking utterly terrified.  
  
"Potter, get down from there! What are you doing?"  
  
"I can't get down. Help me Aunty Piper."  
  
Piper suppressed a laugh and looked up at her nephew. The tubby ten year old was just coming into his new powers and was always seen flying off somewhere. The little child loved his magic and used it as often as he could however he was afraid of heights and with an uncontrollable power of levitation he was always asking for the nearest person to "get him down". "Sweetie, breathe and visualize. Close your eyes and focus on lowering yourself to the ground." Taking a big breath she demonstrated what she meant by letting it slowly out. "Give it a go"  
  
Potter looked at her doubtfully then glanced down at the ground and let out a little shaky yell. "Arrgh. I'm going higher!"  
  
"Breathe, Potter. Breathe"  
  
The little boy started taking quick little breaths and releasing them like a labored pregnant women. He squeezed his eyes shut and started to descend slowly. Gradually his breaths became deeper as he came closer to the ground. When his feet touched the ground he bounded to his aunt and wrapped his arms around her waist. Sheer relief coursing its way through his body. Piper patted the small boy on the back, then kneeled so she was eye level with him"  
  
"Okay, now you're on the ground and you need to go watch television with Bridget so that Aunty Piper can go back to her worrying."  
  
"But Bridget's a baby she watches baby shows..."  
  
"Potter" Piper looked the young boy sternly in the eye "Bridget is six and she's your baby cousin, so I need you to go look after her okay?"  
  
"Alright" he muttered softly. Slouching his shoulders he started towards the sunroom.  
  
"Okay where are my children?" Piper looked to the sky. They usually have a reason they always have a reason. They orb in and they say whom they're going with unless a demon got them all and that would explain why they took Pythia as well.  
  
"Aunty Piper" Potter called  
  
"Not now Potter. Not now"  
  
Wyatt or Chris would have told her if they were going to go out somewhere with friends. Prue wouldn't she knew that but if Prue had gone off somewhere Wyatt and Chris and Pythia should have come home, but they hadn't. Unless Prue went of somewhere and Wyatt and Chris were trying to track her but then Pythia would have come home. Unless...  
  
"Aunty Piper, DEMON" Potter was screaming now.  
  
Piper raced into the sunroom to find Potter holding a giggling Bridget levitating aloft a waxy black demon. Its claws were reaching for the small boy and it snarled as it jumped to reach the boy.  
  
"I'm dropping her," he shrieked  
  
"Paige, Phoebe" she called  
  
An instant later a tear stained Paige and a wary Phoebe orbed in.  
  
"What..." Paige sniffled, "Not again"  
  
Piper gestured with her hands to blow the demon to pieces but her power only successfully blew up one of the demons claws. It snarled angrily and focused on her outstretching one of its claws towards her. She screamed in pain and fell to her knees in agony.  
  
Paige looked to Potter hovering uncertainly in the air.  
  
"Potter" she called and he teleorbed into her arms while Phoebe went for the demon. She levitated and kicked him through the wall. The demon stunned released its mental hold on Piper who was able to get up and freeze him.  
  
"Hmph, so he freezes but doesn't blow up" she twisted her nose at the demon and flicked her hair from her face. "WYATT!! CHRIS!! PRUE!! PYTHIA!! COME HERE NOW!"  
  
Paige frowned curiously at Piper and then called Bridget to her "Come here babe. He didn't hurt you, did he?" Little Bridget ran to her mother and wrapped herself around her sobbing. Potter feeling left out of the embrace walked to Phoebe and physically wrapped her hand around his shoulders  
  
"What's wrong Piper?" Phoebe asked smiling down at her son and squeezing him to her.  
  
"They didn't come home. No call, no orb, no kids." Piper breathlessly stated.  
  
"Even Pythia?"  
  
"Yeah, all four of them. I don't know what to...."  
  
Three figures came barreling down the staircase. "Chris, Prue, Pyth?" Piper ran to them.  
  
"Hey mom" Chris sheepishly smiled  
  
"I was worried sick. Do you know what time it is? Anything could have happened to you. None of you thought to call or orb in or...." Piper ranted  
  
"Mom it's a long story. What is that?" Prue caught sight of the waxy demon frozen in the corner.  
  
"Yea we better find a way to vanquish that thing" Phoebe added.  
  
"I can" Prue piped up walking up to the demon she flicked her wrist to unfreeze it and then brandished her hands to blow it up. It let out an unearthly yell as it turned to dust.  
  
"Thanks possum. Where's Wyatt? Where were you all? Why didn't any of you answer my calls?"  
  
Chris and Prue both looked at each other then at Paige holding Bridget in her arms, rocking back and forward with her eyes closed. She was holding to the girl so tightly that she was beginning to squirm in her arms.  
  
Piper suddenly stopped her ranting and looked at them both realizing instantly what had happened. Wyatt still felt responsible for the death of his small cousin, Vanessa. Paige was in a mourning stage and though they had tried to comfort her she just couldn't accept the lose of her small child. It was not a strange occurrence to hear her talking to little Vanessa in her sleep as though she was still sleeping peacefully in the room next door. None of the girls had any idea what to do.  
  
Phoebe exchanged a knowing glance with Piper and embraced Pythia lightly. "Tell Piper when you're gonna be late. She was close to tears," she whispered in her child's ear softly.  
  
"Yeah but,"  
  
"No buts just do it" she nodded slightly to assure her daughter how deadly serious she was.  
  
"Well I think we better go and see Wyatt. He was it pretty bad shape." Chris looked at Prue for confirmation and she nodded.  
  
"We'll explain later mum," she said as she walked past her  
  
"No, see that doesn't work for me. I want to know what you three have been doing now" she grabbed hold of Prue's arm but Phoebe intervened.  
  
"Piper we have to find who that demon was and what he wants"  
  
Piper looked at her two children then at her sister, sighed and shrugged. "I want to know and I will find out." She pointed at each of the two firmly.  
  
"Mum, we'll tell you, just later. Okay" Prue smiled shyly at her mother and raced upstairs with Chris on her tail.  
  
"Having a bad day?" Phoebe asked Piper  
  
"Yeah." Piper sighed  
  
"Kids?"  
  
"Yeah," they both smiled at each other and walked upstairs arm in arm leaving Paige some time alone with her only daughter.  
  
A/N- What do you think of this chapter? Is it okay? Should I keep going or leave it for dead? Tell me what you think and I will try and incorporate any ideas that you can give me into my story. Thanks for reading hope you liked it. If you didn't please let me know. 


	5. Split personalities

Disclaimer: Even though I wrote this story I own nothing. All of the characters belong to whoever owns Charmed which I think is Warner Brothers studios but I'm not sure. Anyway point is I really own nothing. Well not nothing really if I think about it I own a few things. checks pockets well I've got a bus ticket and YAY five bucks anyway I own no charmed characters EXCEPT for Prue, Vanessa, Lisa Wenwen, the pigtail girl, Potter, Bridget, Zangog and oh this is ridiculous; just any unfamiliar face. If anyone wants to use any of my characters please be my guest but just tell me you want to use them first. Anyway enjoy.  
  
A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and to anyone who tried to give me ideas. I'll try and incorporate them in some way. I hope that you like this chapter and please remember to review and tell me!!! I absolutely love reviews because it gives me an idea whether I should continue with the story or not anyway enjoy this chappie!!! By the way just to warn all Leo fans this chappie is really going to sting. In case you are unsure about which kid is who's I'll just give you a quick summary. Piper's children are Wyatt, 17, Chris, 16 and Prue, 14. Phoebe's children are Pythia, 12 and Potter, 10. Paige's child is Bridget, 6 and she had Vanessa, 3 but she was demonically killed at her playgroup. Enjoy!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Prue ran to the room which Wyatt and Chris shared and lunged at the handle. Immediately a blue bubble erupted from it and threw her into Chris who in turn smashed threw the wall of Pith and Prue's room. A startled Pyth levitated and brought herself into a fighting position until she saw who it was. Prue had propelled Chris along but when he had landed she had done a backwards roll and smashed into Pith's unmade bed. She groaned as she sat up and spotted Pyth in the air and Chris sprawled on the ground hands covering his eyes and knees drawn.  
  
"Pyth I'm sorry..." Prue groaned. She leaned against the dresser and put her head back.  
  
"We have got to get through to him," Chris moaned emphasizing the "got to" in the sentence "this is just ridiculous"  
  
"Do you guys want my help?" Pyth asked lowering herself to the ground and heaving Prue from the ground.  
  
"Nah. You'd just be someone else for him to beat up. I dunno how much longer I can put up with all his magical punches; as if the demonic ones weren't enough." Chris remained on the ground slurring his words slightly as he spoke.  
  
Prue peered down at him and sighed, "Oh stop it. Get up. We've gotta get him out of this depression and he's definantly awake if he was able to have a force field that strong" she waited impatiently for an answer but Chris lay still for a second as though sleeping. "Chris..." she prodded his side with a finger. "Chris..." raising her voice slightly she prodded harder with her finger causing him to squirm.  
  
"Oh shut up Prue," He groaned as he attempted to roll over to his stomach, "I'm kinda winded. I just bashed into a wall and acted as a cushion for you so just give me a minute," he grumbled  
  
"Wimp" she muttered. Standing she surveyed the wall. "Hey Pyth, what do you reckon mum would say if I showed her this?" she laughed humorlessly.  
  
Pyth snorted "Do you want to live?" she looked doubtfully at Prue, "I mean showing Aunty that is kind of a death wish"  
  
Chris struggled to his feet slowly and dusted the plaster off his arms "Oww"  
  
"You guys take care of Wyatt. I'll get rid of this." Pyth urged brushing the plaster off Chris' back as she pushed him gently towards the hole in the wall.  
  
"You sure? I can do it when we finish with him."  
  
"Prue, just get out. Let me do it okay?"  
  
"If you really want to" she and Chris stepped through the hole; as soon as she turned back she saw the wall repairing itself magically. Little bits of plaster were materializing out of bright yellow globes and within a few seconds the wall looked as it did before. "All right lets do this."  
  
"No offence sis but we can't get through the door." Chris stated  
  
"Sure we can. You're such a pessimist," she smacked him lightly on the shoulder causing a little cloud of dust to rise "Remember we're magic. There has to be some way we can get through. We'll just have to figure out what that 'way' is" She closed her eyes and flameorbed towards Wyatt's room but bounced off his wall and landed on her back in the hallway, slightly dazed. "At least I didn't smash another wall" she smiled sheepishly and accepted Chris' outstretched hand.  
  
Chris -after helping her up- turned to the door and stroked his chin deep in thought. Prue stood next to him hoping for one of his crazy plans which was bound to work but he just swore. "Wyatt, this is my room too. You can't lock me out. Anyway if you don't let me in I'm gonna tell mum and then she's gonna know what's going on." He stooped and looked expectantly at the door. It didn't open and no voice responded from inside. "Okay that's it I'm orbing to mum right NOW!" he looked to his left and began to orb.  
  
"NO. Chris wait." Wyatt had opened the door and grabbed Chris' arm. "Get in." he pulled him into the room and made to close the door until he saw Prue. "You gonna tell mum?" he gruffly asked. Before she could answer he rolled his eyes and heaved her into the room as well.  
  
"Wyatt..."  
  
"Prue, I don't want to hear it. I only let you in here because otherwise you'll go straight to mum"  
  
"Wyatt you've gotta just hear me out"  
  
"No. Do you understand the meaning of the word? I don't want your sympathy. I don't want your advice. I know how I feel and I don't want you manipulating me"  
  
"Excuse me. Manipulating? I want to help you, that's all"  
  
"Well maybe I don't need your help. Either of your help" he gestured at Chris  
  
"You don't need our help? You were almost killed by those demons and you don't need help?" Chris angrily asked raising his arms in rage and causing the posters on the wall to resist their glue-tack and flutter bird-like to the floor. "Did I miss something?" he sarcastically added.  
  
"Wyatt if you need anything right now. It's us." Prue stepped between Wyatt and Chris facing Wyatt and putting her hands against his chest in a plea for him to listen.  
  
Turning away from his siblings Wyatt sat on his bed finally giving in to their pleas. "I just can't stop visualizing her face. She was just so scared and I couldn't do anything" he looked at the floor.  
  
"It's not your fault. There was nothing you could have done" Chris said sitting next to his brother  
  
"No, see that's where you're wrong. I'm meant to be protecting this family and I didn't. I let that demon get to her. If I was there before maybe..."  
  
Prue shook her head and frowned "Since when were you meant to be protecting this family. What gave you that responsibility?"  
  
"I'm the oldest..."  
  
"What? I'm a year younger than you. That's twelve months. You're seriously trying to tell me that twelve months is making you the 'Protector'. It's all in your head." Chris stated  
  
"Chris is right. Age is just an excuse."  
  
"I DIDN'T ANSWER HER CALL," he yelled causing the window to shatter as his exploding power was uncontrolled. Luckily Chris froze the room leaving Prue to recite the protection spell and repair the window before it could fully break. Wyatt bowed his head resisted his tears  
  
"That's what its about isn't it? You heard her call and you didn't listen." Chris whispered moving closer to Wyatt and leaning an arm on his shoulder. "Wyatt I heard her call too and I didn't listen either. I thought she was just playing up again. Mucking around like she always did..."  
  
"What?" raising his head Wyatt grabbed Chris' elbow and dragged him down to his eye level. "You heard her too?" Chris solemnly nodded  
  
"Wyatt we all did." Prue added. "She's a blood relative that's why you heard her call. Not because you had to protect her as a white lighter but because she spoke to you as a family member. Like she always did"  
  
"I'm the strongest. I still should have battled." He lost his fight against his tears and they began to run down his cheeks.  
  
Prue began to cry as well; through her tears she sniffled "It wasn't your fault. You have to believe it"  
  
Chris though not crying looked extremely pained and he aggressively repeated "It wasn't your fault. You gotta believe that. It was not your fault." Grabbing Wyatt he hugged him. "Believe me mate it wasn't your fault." Letting Wyatt out of the embrace he looked him while holding him by the shoulders. "I'd tell you if it was. You know me. I seriously would" Wyatt let out a little snort and smiled.  
  
"Say it. Say it wasn't your fault." Prue urged, her voice croaking slightly  
  
"I... I... dunno,"  
  
"Wyatt..." Chris punched him lightly in the chest  
  
"All right it wasn't my fault." A golden light erupted from his chest and rose above their heads to escape out the window. Chris and Prue both looked reproachfully at Wyatt who shrugged but smiled "Do you guys have any idea how good that feels. It wasn't my fault. It wasn't my fault. It wasn't my fault." Prue grinned and lunged at Wyatt refusing to let go. Chris laughed as Wyatt tried to loosen her hold to no avail.  
  
Finally after Prue had let him go Wyatt in all seriousness looked at the both of them "Thanks"  
  
"No worries" Chris smiled  
  
"No really thank you so much you don't know what you've done for me....DEMON!" The tender moment ruined as Wyatt threw himself at Chris and Prue pushing them off the bed and onto the ground to save them from a hurtling fireball.  
  
"I ONLY WANT THE GIRL" he cried "GIVE HER TO..."  
  
Prue calmly extracted herself from her brothers and stood. Forming a fireball in her hand she smiled "I don't think so" she threw the ball and watched the demon engulf itself in flames and bellow as it vanished in a cloud of green smoke.  
  
"I'm sorry but no matter how many times I see you do that, it's still creepy" Chris said standing by pushing Wyatt into the floor.  
  
Wyatt pushed Chris off him and nodded in agreement "Yep. Still creepy sis"  
  
Prue shrugged and put a poker face. "Sorry, can't help it" she sheepishly smiled "Can't help being tougher than you guys"  
  
"I never said that..." Chris grabbed her in a headlock and Wyatt tickled her and they fell to the floor in a heap of giggles with Prue desperately trying to free herself from her brothers.  
  
***  
  
Leo flameorbs into a dark cave solely lit by a green fire flaming in the middle of it. Smiling Leo walks over to the flame and places a healing hand over it causing a golden light from his hand to transform the green fire to orange. He continued to smile as this simple signal drew his demons from their hiding place.  
  
"Leo, we have not seen you. Where have you been?" An upper level demon shimmered in and bowed to his evil leader.  
  
"That is none of your concern Zangog. Your concern is that your demons failed me. Do not put that disguise on it annoys me" Leo commanded. Holding his head high he looked irritably as the relatively human-like demon morphed into the waxy black demon leader. "You may rise," he said in a bored drawl. Demons unreliable things, why the source insists on using them is a complete mystery. Of course when it was good versus evil it made complete sense to use demons to represent evil but now when leadership wasn't about good and evil but who has the most power why keep them in employ? "Where is the source? I need to speak to him." He inquired.  
  
"Leo, are you sure that you're not..." the demon began but then realized his blasphemy and bowed in apology. His eyes trained downwards he visibly cringed as Leo created a fireball.  
  
"not what? Exactly what are you implying?"  
  
"Nothing Leo. Absolutely nothing" he quickly spoke without raising his head  
  
"Tell me NOW!" Leo bellowed  
  
"It was just um... you were um with your children and you acted very..."  
  
"How did I act?" he breathed almost inaudibly, crushing his fireball and looked fiercely at the demon.  
  
"Human, good, almost elder like" gaining confidence with his speech he stood up and faced Leo.  
  
Leo turned away from the demon as though pondering for an answer but the truth of the matter was that his good half had been rearing its ugly head lately. Part of him still loved his children and to think that they thought him evil pained his good half immensely. His kids were all he had; Piper had long given up on him. It was really quite interesting the way his good half was still affected by the emotions expressed by his children. Leo shook his head in amazement. The spell that they had cast had brought his good half and once awakened it wasn't going to sleep easily. He raised a hand to his temple and rubbed it with his index and middle finger. "Zangog, my control over my evil side is not of your concern. I am dealing with it and the way in which I deal with it is none of your business. Question my abilities again and it will cost you your life." He created a fireball and forced it to hover in front of the demons' face so he could feel the searing heat emanating from the sphere. "However what IS of your concern is that your minions are failing to even weaken the Haliwells."  
  
"Your children are strong. My demons are trying...."  
  
"Obviously not hard enough you... you..." Leo's whole face changed and he looked at his surroundings confused, "you stay away from my kids otherwise I'll kill you personally in the most painful way I can think of. Go near them and I swear..." Leo shook his head, brought his hands to his face and touched it just to feel it was real; that he was no longer possessed by the spirit. "You stay away from my kids and my family" Looking upwards he made to orb out but Zangog quickly tackled him and pinned him to the ground. Leo caught sight of an empty torch bracket and threw the demon off flung himself to the bracket. The demon released the elder and reached a claw towards him. Leo screamed and held his hands to his head. Zangog kept his hold on Leo who tried to climb to his feet unsuccessfully.  
  
Zangog tilted his head and hissed, letting his snake-like tongue sense the power in the room. Leo continued to scream; with his powers held tight by the demon he felt like his head was going to explode from the pressure. He had to get rid of this threat though. He had apparently been the one to command these demons to attack his children, his precious gems, and now he, Leo, had to be the one to kill them.  
  
"Guards!!" Zangog hissed. Using his demonic powers was reverting him back to his demon counterpart, "Take him to the Source"  
  
Leo screamed and tried to send the demons flying into the wall with a quick fireball but none of his powers worked with Zangog keeping them at bay. "You are no match for me in your petty Elder form. I don't know why you try." Zangog squeezed two of his claws together to prove to Leo that he was the more powerful creature.  
  
Two leather clad dark-lighter guards marched shimmered in and started to drag him away. "I know who you are and I'll tell them. You won't get my kids." The dark-lighters dragged him to a metal doorway looming meters above the ground. Grabbing the lion head shaped handles they pushed the doors open to reveal an office. A large wooden oak desk laden with a bag of screaming faeries, a hovering fireball around six centimeters in diameter, a pile of ancient spell books and a cauldron which was bubbling over. Behind the desk an executive leather chair faced the wall behind, which was a window portal at the moment faced at a little Tibetan healer collecting his herbs and occasionally glancing fearfully up at the magical camera.  
  
"That's it. Make my potion," The Source's dark voice crooned sarcastically.  
  
"Sire..." One of the guards said bowing immediately and forcing Leo to do so as well and though he tried to resist Zangog had already weakened him.  
  
"Oh good. Leo, I've been meaning to talk to you," The Source swiveled in his chair smiling until he caught sight of the position of his guards and a breathless Leo glaring ferociously at him. "Oh I see"  
  
"YOU...STAY...AWAY" he cried aching all over and just needing some way to relent his anger at himself for putting his children at risk. Chris was right. It was his fault he was evil; when they had taken him hostage there would have been some way to protect himself from being turned evil but he hadn't known what it was.  
  
"I have no intention of hurting your children. Quite the opposite, I want to make them the most powerful three in the world. Give them power over Heaven and Hell"  
  
"And ultimately turn them evil" Leo finished daggers in his eyes.  
  
"There is no evil, only power and those to weak to see it."  
  
"You were once good. Why change?"  
  
"We've been over this before Leo, you know well why"  
  
"You're not the Source you're just..." Leo tried to appeal to the Source's human side trying to find some hollow part of the man in front of him that was familiar.  
  
"My human name will not be spoken here. You will be returned to your heavens and if you breathe one word of this to anyone, your family will die. You are well aware of my seriousness regarding this matter remember what happened last time. Vanessa will not be the last that I kill." Looking he flicked his hand towards the door causing it to telekinetically open. "Go now!"  
  
The dark-lighters hauled Leo to the door stepped outside and shimmered out. Meanwhile inside the Source turned back to the potions maker in Tibet to see him be blinded by his own potion. The Source smiled as he thought of the concept. Enough fear enables control. Simply make a person scared enough and they will do whatever you want even if it self-mutilation.  
  
A/N- I'm trying to be evil. Is it working? Do you guys reckon that the scene with Wyatt was soppy enough or not? Anyway just wondering do you guys know who the Source is? Am I being super thriller like or is it just fairly obvious? Anyway please review and tell me what you all think. Thanks to everyone who took the time to read it. 


	6. Realizations

Disclaimer: Even though I wrote this story I own nothing. All of the characters belong to whoever owns Charmed which I think is Warner Brothers studios but I'm not sure. Anyway point is I really own nothing. Well not nothing really if I think about it I own a few things. checks pockets well I've got a bus ticket and YAY five bucks anyway I own no charmed characters EXCEPT for Prue, Vanessa, Lisa Wenwen, the pigtail girl (Pythia), Potter, Bridget, Zangog, Drew, Gavin and oh this is ridiculous; just any unfamiliar face. If anyone wants to use any of my characters please be my guest but just tell me you want to use them first. Anyway enjoy.  
  
A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed and to those that answered the question who is the source I'm more than happy to tell you that you are wrong so please keep guessing!! Sorry it took so long to publish the next chappie but I've been in Japan. Yay!! So if someone goes to Japan in my story don't be to surprised. Thanks for taking the time to read this and once again any suggestions you can provide are much appreciated. Please read and review even if it is bad. Anyway enjoy this chappie!!!!!!!  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Piper paced the room as Phoebe stared intently at the Book. She would stare at each page for a few minutes eyebrows furrowed and then turn to the next page continuing the cycle.  
  
"Found anything?" Piper snapped.  
  
"Nope," Phoebe airily replied.  
  
With an amused smile on her face she glanced at Piper who was close to steaming as she paced up and down the attic.  
  
"Piper is there anything you want to tell me?" she inquired delicately, resting an arm on the stand and then placing her head on it.  
  
"No. Why would you think that?" she sarcastically asked as she threw her hands in the air causing the antique closet to explode. "Oh shit," lowering her hands to her face she sunk into the nearby couch. Phoebe sadly looked at her sister and went to sit next to her, abandoning her search.  
  
"So...." She gently prodded wrapping an arm around Piper's shoulders and resting her chin in the crook of her neck.  
  
"I can't get through to them," she looked down, then frowned and looked at Phoebe. "No, I'm wrong. I can get through to THEM. I can't get through to her."  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked raising her head  
  
"I mean Prue. She wants this whole new identity and I'm not a part of it. She wants to vanquish demons and she doesn't want my help. She wants to get a job and won't listen to the exposure risk. She listens to Chris and Wyatt more than she does to me. You and Pyth are so close and yet when I try to have a conversation with Prue she just makes some excuse and shuffles off. What am I doing wrong?"  
  
"Honey, she's a teenager. You really have to expect that..."  
  
"She's becoming so powerful and she won't listen to me"  
  
"She'll come around. I promise."  
  
"I hope so. I feel like such a failure when she just turns her back to me"  
  
"Oh honey" she embraced Piper who nestled into her shoulder and sobbed gently. "You're not a failure. You're a great mother."  
  
"Except Wyatt's going to turn evil and Chris will have to fight him and who knows what happens to my daughter" she raised her head from Phoebe's shoulder and spoke the words with such anger that Phoebe physically recoiled; her empath power causing her to have a sharp pain in her head. "You heard what Chris said"  
  
"Chris? What has Chris said" Taken aback Phoebe tried to remember a time when Chris had spoken to her of anything but his lack of money and the fact that Bianca and him were going to the movies.  
  
"When he came back from the future" Piper spat bitterly; a renewed fit of tears accompanied the memory of her younger son's departure from 2005; at the hands of her elder son's demons. Her and her sisters being utterly helpless and being restricted from following him to the future or doing anything to try and save him. Wyatt had presumably killed or turned him as he had never come back to give any sign that they had changed anything or that he was okay.  
  
"Oh yeah. Well... we're trying to make it right now. Wyatt's surrounded by goodness and he's such a gem, never hear him complaining..."  
  
"Sure" Piper sniffed "He'll just take all his anger out on us when he goes totally evil" she stressed the word and grabbed a tissue violently.  
  
"Piper we were meant to die when Chris was 14 and now he's 16 and we're still alive. He's changed the future. We've changed the future and Wyatt's not gonna turn evil. Prue... well... she'll come around. She's a teenager, just spend some time with her you know, just be with her"  
  
Paige orbed into the attic clutching a squirming Bridget. "Mummy, I want to go play..."  
  
Paige hushed the small child and stared accusingly at Phoebe and Piper. "So the demon? Name, possible vanquish? What have you got?" her jaw was tight and her eyes solemn as she stared from one sister to the other.  
  
Phoebe looked at Piper who had lowered her head and was now staring interestedly at her knees which were drawn tightly to her. She was gripping her right hand in her left and still had a steady stream of teams making their way down her face. Every now and again a small sniffle could be heard as she cried.  
  
Taking the lead upon herself Phoebe took a deep breath and tried to structure her sentence properly. Paige had been irritable since Vanessa's death and the slightest little annoyance would send her into a rage. "We were just talking"  
  
Paige raised an eyebrow with a frown on her face "A demon almost kills my daughter and instead of researching you two are talking."  
  
Phoebe looked at her sister genuinely surprised at her response. It was expectable for her to be in a state of mourning for her Vanessa but Paige had been raging for weeks at everyone and Phoebe was starting to get annoyed at the fact that she seemed to have no regards for anyone but herself and her family. Piper was clearly devastated and she could see that but took no notice. The anger bubbled inside Phoebe but she was forced to restrain it. Mourning and grieving were expected and in her position Phoebe had no idea what she would have done, maybe lock herself in the basement but Paige was being unreasonable and hurting Piper and herself for no reason. She shook her head and kept her expression neutral as she answered her sister "Piper's having a bad day. I looked in the book I couldn't find anything"  
  
Paige threw a scathing look at Piper which caused Phoebe to stare reproachfully at Paige who caught her eye and then diverted her eyes to the book. She bustled over to it and hoisted Bridget to her hip as she checked the pages.  
  
Bridget craned her neck over her mothers shoulder and looked sadly at her aunt who was sobbing quietly.  
  
"Aunty Piper are you okay?" her brown eyes gazing intently at her aunt.  
  
Paige jostled Bridget before Piper had a chance to answer and finally lowered her to the ground when her squirming became too much.  
  
"Aunty Piper's just got a tummy ache sweetie. She's fine." Paige told her shortly  
  
"Did the demon hurt her?" She looked concernedly at Paige.  
  
"What did I say about talking about demons. I don't want to hear it" Paige shouted angrily  
  
Bridget cowered from her mothers fit of rage and ran to stand next to Phoebe who was rising to restrain Paige. Realizing what she had done Paige stood perfectly still and looked from Phoebe to Bridget a few times. Raising a hand to cup her face she looked pleadingly at Bridget who's eyes were swimming with tears "I'm sorry baby. I'm so sorry" she whispered, then turned and orbed out of the room.  
  
Sighing Phoebe redirected her gaze to little Bridget who was still open mouthed and staring at the spot where her mother had been standing. Turning to Phoebe tears in her eyes she held her arms wide for a hug.  
  
Phoebe grabbed the little child and raised her in the air hugging her and whispering, "It's alright. Mummy's just sad. It'll all be okay" Lowering Bridget to the ground the little girl shrugged and wiped her tears with the back of her hand.  
  
"Mummy's always angry," Phoebe squatted to be level with her niece she placed a finger under the little girls chin and forced her to look at her.  
  
"Mummy's just confused and very very sad about..."  
  
"Vanessa?"  
  
"Yes sweetie. She's very sad about Vanessa"  
  
"I miss her too. When is she coming home?" she quietly asked looking pleadingly into Phoebes eyes. Phoebe was stunned that she hadn't been told about her death. Little Bridge couldn't seriously still think that Vanessa was going to come back. "She is coming home..." the little girl urged  
  
"Baby, um Vanessa's not coming home. She's gone to live with grandma and Aunty Prue ." Phoebe said slowly stroking the little girls arm as she spoke.  
  
"She's not coming home?" Bridget screwed her nose into a dot of contempt and then understanding burst into tears and grabbed chunks of Phoebe's shirt in her little fists. Burrowing her head into the shirt she howled and sobbed. Items in the attic started flying around in a swirl of orbs, as the little girl couldn't control her powers then without warning they all fell to the ground and the little girl sobbed.  
  
"Baby, baby. Oh sweetie I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry" she stroked the girls hair and kissed her forehead then glanced up at Piper's tear stained face which reflected her own thoughts. How could Paige not have told her own daughter about Vanessa? Shaking her head disbelievingly at Piper, Phoebe stooped to scoop Bridget into her arms and then carried her to her room.  
  
The doorbell rang downstairs and a stampede of feet raced to get there all completely oblivious to the emotions that had been released in the attic of their own home.  
  
*****  
  
Struggling out of her brothers' grip she bounded to the door with their taunts ringing behind her.  
  
"Oh Prue are you expecting someone?" Wyatt yelled.  
  
"Drew, Oh Drew is that you?" Chris put on a high voice and feigned a look of deep love at Wyatt who shoved him out of the doorway into the hall but Chris continued "Drew, oh it's so WONDERFUL to see you"  
  
Wyatt finally picked up on the uptake and started making kissing noises "Mwah, Mwah"  
  
"Shut up" Prue yelled as she threw a small fireball over her shoulder as she raced to the door.  
  
The doorbell sounded again and Pythia burst from her room breathless. Unfortunately she was directly in the path of Prue's harmless fireball and let out a small scream as she levitated over it. "Prue I think it's for me!" she called as she levitated across the ceiling and landed directly in front of Prue who gave her a curious look. "Gavin" she sheepishly replied then sprinted towards the door leaving Prue to race after her and Chris and Wyatt exchanging bored glances however they both followed the girls downstairs.  
  
Potter had reached the door before either of the girls and from the moment he opened it, it was apparent that the visitor was neither Drew nor Gavin.  
  
"Where is she?" a high pitched voice screeched.  
  
Potter started to levitate as he became scared of the furious girl at the door.  
  
"Help" he cried.  
  
As he floated upwards the visitor took this as an advantage and strode into the house slamming the door shut. Pythia was at the bottom of the stairs with Prue two steps behind and Chris and Wyatt just beginning to descend.  
  
Lisa Wenwen caught sight of Pythia and rounded on her "Who do you think you are? What right do you have? Don't you go near him. HE'S MINE" she growled  
  
"HELP" Potter screamed as he braced himself against the roof. His eyes were tightly shut and his legs were wildly waving in the air.  
  
Chris quickly orbed to the same height as Potter and levitated in the air. Grabbing Potter around the waist he pulled the little boy towards himself. Potter clawed at Chris desperate for a solid grip. Chris slowly descended with Potter clinging to him. As he touched the floor Potter refused to let go and simply stood there holding Chris' waist until Chris poked him and forced him to see that he was standing on the ground.  
  
"Lisa what are you talking about?" Prue descended the last few steps to stand between Lisa and Pyth.  
  
"Um who are you?" Pyth raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms across her chest.  
  
"Who am I? I am your competition. Better be up for a fight coz I'm not gonna let him settle for garbage like YOU"  
  
"Who's he?" Prue faced Lisa and frowned.  
  
"Gavin. He asked ME out and then I find out your little bitch of a cousin here likes him too."  
  
"Don't you speak to Pyth like that!" Wyatt came to stand protectively beside Pyth  
  
"He asked ME out too. He told me what you did to him. You practically forced him to ask you but he doesn't even like you" Pyth hissed.  
  
"Gavin? Oh the guy that was gonna be on the bus." Prue realized  
  
Lisa lunged to tackle Prue who had stepped between the two to try and save Pyth. Prue took her force and lunged right back forcing her to the ground. "Lisa, wait...don't...hurt...let's...talk," Prue grunted as she tried to restrain Lisa. Suddenly Lisa started to form an energy ball. Swiftly Chris ushered Potter into the conservatory and Wyatt urged Pyth upstairs. Prue rolled on the ground with Lisa trying to pin her in one place but failing miserably. Gaining the upper hand Lisa telekinetically threw Prue off her and into the telephone stand.  
  
"Arrgh" she cried as she landed with a loud crash. Shaking herself she stood and looked directly at the girl she had never known to be anything but mortal. Sure the girl was vain, boy crazy and generally stupid but demonic and vested with witchy powers that was just impossible. She had frozen Lisa before. If Lisa had been magic she shouldn't have frozen.  
  
"Lisa you're not a demon." She stated standing as though frozen and staring at the figure in front of her.  
  
"Weniweni? Is that you? She's a demon. Wow should've seen that one coming" Chris turned amazed at Prue and then gazed intently at the girl.  
  
"Or not" Wyatt smiled slightly as Lisa's features changed and she was no longer Lisa but a female bounty hunter.  
  
Her slim figure adorned in leather she threw her head back in a triumphant laugh. "Oh well it was a good try. Should have made a better potion hey? Oh well doesn't really matter I'm in your house aren't I?" She turned to Chris and threw a fireball at him. He levitated to avoid it while Wyatt twisted his wrist and blew the demon up before she had a chance to touch Prue.  
  
As the cloud of black smoke cleared from where the demon had been standing Wyatt walked down the stairs to stand next to Prue while Chris silently lowered himself to stand in front of her.  
  
"Prue...Prue...Are you alright?"  
  
Prue still stood frozen into place her mouth slightly open and her gaze directed at the door. That bounty hunter knew her life. No, that wasn't what was scary the scary thing was that Gavin wasn't even her life. Gavin was Lisa's new boyfriend and Pyth seemed to like him too, or maybe it was the other way round and he was Pyth's boyfriend and Lisa liked him but that didn't matter because the point; the thing that scared her the most was the simple fact that bounty hunters knew things about her life. Knew how to infiltrate into her own home disguised as friends, she was being attacked by people she thought were friends. Was she not meant to get close to anyone because they were going to hurt her? Unless the bounty hunter was just a morpher like Pyth and she just morphed into Lisa. Still it meant that demons were getting closer and closer into her life and she didn't like it one bit. She finally understood why her mum was always so hard on her and why everyone was always trying to protect her. She was never going to be safe, bounty hunters, demons, darklighters, warlocks and even magical creatures were always going to be after her and they were going to disguise themselves as friends, family maybe even lovers. She could never trust anyone again. Everyone she knew could be a possible attacker.  
  
She gave a quick gasp at this realization. All her childhood memories of being attacked returned: her kindergarten teacher throwing an athame, her best friend in prep breathing fire, her first pet dog growing fangs. They were just a couple. So many memories; all about evil. She would never be free demons were going to creep into her life at every moment. At this realization she snapped out of her trance-like state.  
  
"Prue??" Wyatt waved a hand in front of her face  
  
"I'm fine" she answered Wyatt's question with a quick nod of her head.  
  
"Are you sure? You were staring into space..." Wyatt said unconvinced  
  
"I'm fine. Don't worry" she quickly gave a smile at her brothers and attempted to bustle into the kitchen.  
  
Chris let out an unamused snort and grabbed onto Prue's arm. "We're gonna talk. You're not fine. Come on"  
  
Wyatt walked up the stairs and Chris began to drag her up behind when a swirl of orbs appeared and he felt her tense in his grip. He exchanged a look with Wyatt who swiftly stood slightly back so he was directly in front of Prue. They all knew why orbs weren't always a good sign.  
  
A/N: Please, please review. Did you like it or not coz I dunno if it is good or not. This chapter was kind of weird I'll admit that. There was a lot of tears and if you're not into that soppy stuff then I'd be really surprised if you were reading this at all. I promise the next ones won't be as soppy. I dunno what happened with this I suppose I might have been in a sad mood. LOL or maybe just really high on sugar. Anyway suggestions on anything are really helpful and appreciated. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. R&R plz!!!! 


	7. The day we were attacked

Disclaimer: Even though I wrote this story I own nothing. All of the characters belong to whoever owns Charmed which I think is Warner Brothers studios but I'm not sure. Anyway point is I really own nothing. Well not nothing really if I think about it I own a few things. checks pockets well I've got a bus ticket and YAY five bucks anyway I own no charmed characters EXCEPT for Prue, Vanessa, Lisa Wenwen, Pythia, Potter, Bridget, Zangog, Drew, Gavin and oh this is ridiculous; just any unfamiliar face. If anyone wants to use any of my characters please be my guest but just tell me you want to use them first. Anyway enjoy.  
  
A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to start the new chappie but I've just had loads of homework and a massive writers block. Obviously my story is very confusing and I've also realized that when I was talking about the "guy" which surprisingly both Lisa Wenwen and Pythia like I used two different names. OPPS. So from now on his name will be Gavin. Anyways I know this just keeps getting more and more strange but I promise that it will all be explained. And you've gotta remember that with like nine powerful magical people there was always going to be a lot of demons.  
  
Piper still sat on the ancient couch in the attic, thinking of her sons. Lately she just couldn't forget about how Chris had come back and what they had been through together. Being the mother of the "future Charmed ones" as well as "the wielder of Excalibur" and a "demon hybrid" was just hard. She just hoped to herself that her children weren't going to have any other destinies to fulfill because the pressure of all of it would just be too hard. It was bad enough that the three were teenagers, meaning that they thought they were invincible. It was hard for Piper to always be there when they needed her when half the time they tried "not to worry her" and "fix it on their own". Well it explained how Big Chris had the guts to come back in time and also why he never told her or her sisters anything about the future. It had been infuriating and tears sprung to her eyes as she remembered how she had treated her youngest son. Many times had she brushed him off and not trusted him. What did he think of her? He must have realized she only acted that way because she didn't know who he really was.  
  
"MOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The ring of child's scream echoed from downstairs causing Piper to leap from her chair and her sorrows and rush to the child's aid.  
  
Piper yanked open the attic door, rushed down the spindly attic stairs and onto the second landing.  
  
"MOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The voice was more urgent now. Piper didn't even have time to think of who it was that was calling. All she cared about was getting to the voice and helping them.  
  
"MOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Another voice screamed. A deeper voice yelled. All of a sudden Piper knew who was calling and why. She sprinted through the hallway slamming into Phoebe who had just emerged from Bridget's room. Piper brushed Phoebe off her and kept running her only thought was to get to the voices and hold them in her arms.  
  
"MOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yet another voice yelled. A deeper voice than the second. Piper felt tears begin their way down her face but she kept running. Spinning round the corner she gave a gasp at the scene in front of her and stopped suddenly. Raising her arms she froze the room. Phoebe skidded in behind her grabbed her arm to stop herself from falling. Turning she let out a breath as she took in the scene.  
  
But Piper didn't have time for her sister she rushed to her children. Though they couldn't be frozen by their mother they were careful not to move and disrupt any demon that surrounded them less they came unfrozen. Piper scrunched her face in frustration and she attempted to get past her ex-husband to her children. She swore as she caught sight of Prue's right arm; held tightly in Leo's grip. Chris was clutching Prue's left arm with both hands though he was now not pulling at her and just holding her. Wyatt lay on the ground at the bottom of the stairs with a crow bar clutched in his hands, which he had obviously tele-orbed to himself just before Piper had frozen the room. Scattered around the three were thirty black waxy demons, four of which had a power stripping claw raised and ready.  
  
"Mummy....." Potter whispered, the pudgy boy stood clutching the door way to the sunroom with a waxy demon towering over him. Its face mere inches from the boys face.  
  
"Oh my god!" Pythia exclaimed as she rounded the corner.  
  
"Potter just stay there. Don't move." Phoebe warned, levitating she rose over the banister and demons and maneuvered herself so that she was able extract the boy from under the demon, then levitated back to the top of the stairs shooing the boy to his room.  
  
Taking a deep breath Piper began her speech "Ok, so my freeze isn't going to last a long time on all of these demons. Do we have any idea how to vanquish them?"  
  
"I can blow them up." Prue volunteered.  
  
Piper shook her head desperately "That's not enough. Chris orb to the attic and get me all the mandrake variation potions. There should be ten. Then get back down here ASAP."  
  
"But..." he hesitated looking at Prue  
  
"It'll be ok, go get the potions hon" Chris reluctantly let go of Prue and orbed out.  
  
"Wyatt if Prue can blow them up, so can you, so quickly blow them up no fancy fireworks they can't touch one another otherwise they'll all unfreeze. No on second thoughts only blow up the ones that are on their own. The ones that aren't near any other demons."  
  
Wyatt began targeting the demons and blowing them up. Piper turned to Prue, still clasped in her father's grip. "He's got your good arm hasn't he?" Prue nodded sadly. Piper squeezed her way through Leo and the staircase to stand next to Prue. "We can do this" Confidently she grabbed Prue's left hand with her left hand and stroked the girl's hair. "Wanna help me kick some demon butt? Together with our powers surely we can hurt quite a few" she smiled coyly and Prue who grinned back.  
  
"Quite a few? We're gonna blow ALL their brains"  
  
Piper smiled, "As soon as your brother comes in with the vials we'll let a rip"  
  
Below them Wyatt had blown up around ten demons. Panting he looked up. "Why are you guys waiting for him while I'm fighting down here."  
  
"Honey you do the solitary ones and we'll get the big ones." Smiling she turned to Prue and kissed her on the forehead. "We'll go for that pack of fifteen right in front. Then the pack of ten in the sunroom doorway."  
  
Chris orbed in from upstairs. "Got it!"  
  
"Aim for those five in the corner near the front door. Wyatt you've done enough just be on guard to see if any get away from us. Everyone ready?"  
  
A chorus of Yeses followed.  
  
"Then let's kill" Piper yelled  
  
Chris let a rip with his potion bottles causing roars of fury from the demons near the door. Prue shut her eyes and transmitted her power to Piper who began vanquishing the demons three or four at a time. Wyatt remained on guard for any that got away while Phoebe and Pyth stood at the top of the stairway prepared for any that decided to levitate out of Piper or Prue's sight. Only one did and Wyatt quickly orbed there to blow the demon up after Pyth had levitated and kicked him through the bathroom wall.  
  
After five minutes of furious fighting all the demons were left and Piper unfroze Leo. Chris telekinetically flung him to the top of the staircase.  
  
Leo stood, his elder robes crumpled "How dare you! She's mine. My blood, my bones, my powers."  
  
"You ass hole. There is no way you're getting your hands on her while I'm still around." Piper glared  
  
"That won't be a problem much longer. Trust me."  
  
Wyatt at the top of the staircase teleorbed the chandelier to fall on Leo "You're not gonna hurt either of them while I'm around."  
  
"And me" Chris stated from the bottom of the stairs. He then orbed next to his mother "You're not getting anywhere near this family while we're still here"  
  
Wyatt orbed from upstairs in front of Prue "And believe me we'll be here" he threatingly raised his eyebrows.  
  
Piper smiled at her sons. "See you couldn't destroy this family because we don't need you. There is no way you can destroy us the power of love is too strong."  
  
Leo chortled, then laughed "Oh how cute" he sarcastically rolled his eyes. "The power of love is too strong" he mimicked Piper in a high voice. "I'll get you. Believe me I'll kill you all except for my little Prue. You, my dear, are to be the Queen of the underworld whether you like it or not"  
  
As he spoke the demon began to shake his head slightly. Piper narrowed her eyes and raised her head "Pheebs?" she asked.  
  
Phoebe lowered her head and used her empathy power to feel whether the person in front of her was Leo or a demonic creature. Raising her head she turned to Piper "It's Leo, he's trying to take control"  
  
Leo was squirming, his body jolting in different directions, his body bouncing up and down and a green mist was slowly being emitted from his nose and open mouth.  
  
Piper drew her children closer to her as they watched in amazement. Suddenly Leo flung his hands palms up in front of him making a huge fireball. He jolted once more and the fireball flew towards Piper, Prue, Wyatt and Chris. Instinctively Chris rose from the ground pulling at Prue. Wyatt rose also. Piper, because she couldn't levitate dove to the ground away from Prue and Wyatt who were both trying to grab her. The fireball flew straight into her exposed midriff and flung her off the stairs and through the wall into the living room.  
  
With a great yell Leo disappeared in a flash or green orbs and the family rushed to Piper side.  
  
Her top had been disintegrated by the flames and her stomach was raw with burns. Tiredly she looked up at her children looming over her "Guess this is my time"  
  
A/N: What do you think? Please write a review even if it is quick. Any ideas or comments that pop into you head while reading are appreciated. Hope you enjoyed it. Should I kill Piper? 


	8. Cheating death

Disclaimer: Even though I wrote this story I own nothing. sobs incoherently All of the characters belong to whoever owns Charmed which I think is Warner Brothers studios but I'm not sure. Any who point is I really own nothing. Well not nothing really if I think about it I own a few things. checks pockets well I've got a bus ticket and YAY five bucks anyway I own no charmed characters EXCEPT for little Prue, Vanessa, Lisa Wenwen, the pigtail girl (Pythia), Potter, Bridget, Zangog, Drew, Gavin and oh this is ridiculous; just any unfamiliar face. If anyone wants to use any of my characters please be my guest but just tell me you want to use them first. Anyway enjoy.  
  
A/N: Hmmm well sorry for the long wait because I've had a writer's block. LOL. If you all really want to know the truth I'm making this up as I go. I know that if you want to write a good story you need to have a plan and I kind of do (. Well I have a really flexible outline of my story. In other words I know who's going to die in the end and who the source is and well im sure there are other things as well... LOL Anyways if you're reading this please do me a HUGE favor and review!! I really really love reviews even if its bad. I want to know if I should keep going with this story or not. Also if anyone has any nitpicks or annoyances with my characters can you please let me know. Oh and by the way. Id just like to let you all know that I live in Australia and when I started writing this story we were at "Chris Crossed" so I didn't know about Chris dying in the season finale. Sorry bout that... ( LOL anyways enjoy and please review!! ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Prue threw herself at her mother "No it's not! No it can't be!" she screamed and clutched at the remnants of her mothers t-shirt. "Mum stay here. You can't die. You can't die." Tears began to stream down her face but her screams only grew louder.  
  
"I... love... you" Piper stammered softly.  
  
Prue roughly scooped her mothers hand into hers and held it close to her face. "You have to live. What will I do without you?"  
  
Piper's breathing was labored and when she spoke her back arched slightly in pain. "I'll be with you. No matter where you are I'll be there. Remember that"  
  
Prue felt arms wrap around her waist and pull her away. She struggled against them her only desire to be with her mum; to hold her and stop her from dying. She couldn't die this way, not because of Leo. She shrieked and struggled against the hold but they were too strong, her emotions took over then and she turned and buried her head into the persons shoulder. Sobbing uncontrollably she incoherently cursed the elders with every fiber of her being. Still she was unaware of who her captor was but she felt them release their hold on her and felt the warm trickle of tears on her naked shoulder. The tears surprised her and she looked up at who held her; this was when she lost control. Chris never cried, in her whole life she had never seen her older brother shed a tear. Even when the Manticore had ripped off his arm. His crying set a fire off inside her, it was a fire of survival.  
  
"We need to find someone to heal you" Phoebe stated bending over her sister who had now been transferred to the couch.  
  
"I can go ask..." Wyatt began  
  
"No time, you have to stay here try and sustain her." Wyatt nodded and placed his hands above Pipers wounds and closed his eyes. An orange glow emanated from his hands as he transmitted his well-being to her. It was one of Wyatt's weakest and newest powers but it gave him the ability to transmit his health to another person and most of the time could keep them alive until a healer could be found.  
  
Phoebe stood and walked to where Prue and Chris stood. Prue burning her face a mask of anger. Chris desperately trying to compose himself.  
  
"I'm going to kill him" Prue seethed balling her hands into fists.  
  
"I can't keep her for long. Get a healer." Wyatt said  
  
"But who...?" Chris started  
  
"I don't care Chris. Just go find one. NOW!" Wyatt growled.  
  
"Prue..." Phoebe clasped her elbows and looked her in the eye. "Get me first aid supplies. In the upstairs bathroom. Hurry"  
  
As if in a trance she ran to the upstairs bathroom, her mind set on revenge and on the torturous things she was going to do to her father. Breathing shallowly and loudly she almost trampled Bridget who was sleepily making her way out of her bedroom. She brushed the child out of the way and continued to the bathroom.  
  
"Prue... Come play with me" Her small hand wandered to rub the sleep from her eyes while her other hand clutched tightly over her favorite teddy bear.  
  
Prue ignored the little girl completely, her only thoughts consisting of her mother and father. Her anger was provoking her demonic powers which were all too ready to be used for revenge rather than the greater good.  
  
Suddenly Bridget orbed in Prue's way. "Come play with me" she frowned and stamped her little foot.  
  
"I don't have time" Prue screamed and the fireball so close to the surface erupted from her hand and threw the little bear from the child's clutch. Bridget screamed and rushed to her bear; picking it up she stroked it and patted it until a golden glow erupted from her hands causing the charred teddy bear to heal and become complete again. Prue watched amazed as her little cousin healed her favorite bear.  
  
"Bridget you can heal?" Prue asked in awe.  
  
"I'm not playing with you" the little girl stood and began to orb out but Prue caught her mid orb.  
  
"Stop, come with me." She held the struggling child against her will and flameorbed her the conservatory where Piper lay, dying slowly.  
  
Wyatt still had his hands over Pipers wound though he looked drawn and tired. Phoebe looked up at Prue from her kneeling position where she was stroking Pipers hair. "Where's the first aid kit?"  
  
"Bridget can heal" She held the struggling child under the armpits and lifted her to bring her to Pipers side. When Bridget caught sight of her aunt she cried out  
  
"Aunty Piper"  
  
"Heal her. Bridget I saw you do it to teddy. Heal Aunty Piper. Please" Prue pleaded  
  
"I'll try"  
  
Placing her hands over Pipers wound she glowed a golden light and slowly Pipers wound disappeared and she woke up.  
  
"Bridget?" Astounded Piper stood and looked at her niece and then just smiled and hugged the little child.  
  
"Thank you Bridge!"  
  
The little girl giggled and hugged her aunty. "I love you"  
  
"I love you too Bridge."  
  
Still smiling Piper sat up and hugged Prue, Wyatt and Phoebe. "Where's Chris?"  
  
"Finding a whitelighter for you." Wyatt laughed "I'll go find him." Wyatt orbed out.  
  
"He was really worried for you" Phoebe stated looking into Piper's eyes.  
  
"He cried" Prue smiled slightly at her mother.  
  
Piper's eyes widened. "Chris cried? Oh my poor darling." Tears welled in her eyes as she thought about her son.  
  
Just then Wyatt and Chris orbed in. Piper stood and flung herself onto her son. "Chris." Hugging him she smiled uncontrollably.  
  
"Mum, I can't... breathe."  
  
"Sorry, I just love you all so much. What would I do without you." Wyatt and Prue both embraced Piper and Chris and the family hug was complete.  
  
Phoebe smiled from her kneeling position on the ground.  
  
Leo orbed into the underground.  
  
"I don't want to hurt her. You made me kill her!!" he ranted.  
  
"I didn't make you kill her. She got caught in the cross fire." Calmly the source continued. "Anyway she didn't die. The elders granted that brat Bridget her healing power early to save her. Do-gooders"  
  
"I don't understand. What happened to you?"  
  
"Do we have to go through this again Leo? Power isn't always achieved through pure goodness. Why should I care about the greater good when I can care about my powers" Smiling the source swiveled in his chair. His dark hair and goatee tinted with white from exposure to raw power.  
  
"You were an elder"  
  
"So were you" he slyly pointed out  
  
"You made me evil. It was your fault Gideon" Leo screamed  
  
Gideon laughed evilly. "So it was." 


	9. Plans of attack

Disclaimer: Even though I wrote this story I own nothing. sobs incoherently All of the characters belong to whoever owns Charmed which I think is Warner Brothers studios but I'm not sure. Any who point is I really own nothing. Well not nothing really if I think about it I own a few things. checks pockets well... I've got a bus ticket and YAY five bucks anyway I own no charmed characters EXCEPT for little Prue, Vanessa, Lisa Wenwen, the pigtail girl (Pythia), Potter, Bridget, Zangog, Drew, Gavin and oh this is ridiculous; just any unfamiliar face. If anyone wants to use any of my characters please be my guest but just tell me you want to use them first. Anyway enjoy.  
  
A/N: Yea I know its been a long time. But I've been busy. Thanks for the input on the other chapters very useful and as I always say PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I want to know what you think. Its always a good thing. What are any thoughts that go through your mind when you read this. Anything at all will do. Too long, too short, character you don't like, character you do like, something that doesn't make sense. Anyway you get what I mean. Thankyou so much for reading it and I hope that you enjoy it!  
  
Chappie 9: Wyatt  
  
"Paige" Phoebe called. Staring upwards with her hands on her hips she waited anxiously for the jingle of orbs. Wyatt looked up hopefully as she called hoping that she would come. She didn't. "Paige, we need your help" hopelessly all heads swiveled to see if the aunt would arrive. She didn't.  
  
Phoebe slumped her shoulders and trudged over to Prue and Chris who had reverted back to scanning the book for the demon. Both were intently reading each page of the ancient book for any clue as to what the demon was. They had a system where Prue took the right page and Chris took the left. When they each had finished reading the page with no result they would glance at the other until they finished the page and then turn the page.  
  
Wyatt shook his head slightly and smiled from the love seat where he sat with Bridget perched happily on one knee and an amethyst crystal dangling from his other hand onto a map of San Francisco. He clucked his tongue unhappily as he watched the crystal swing around never dropping. Dad will have to surface eventually if he wants to strike again. But then again maybe he doesn't need to strike again, maybe he thinks that simply by killing mom the whole family would fall apart. No that isn't right. Dad isn't thinking that it's the demon inside him that thinks like this. He's just the in between man. Wait that was it. Killing Mom. Wyatt sighed and let go of the crystal with a loud thump. He leaned back into his chair exhausted, giving her his well being was beginning to take its toll on his body. He looked wistfully and Bridget, her dark hair flung over her face as she attempted to be "it". He wished she could heal him but she would never be able to because his injuries were self inflicted.  
  
"Damn it!" Prue slammed her hand on the stand causing the attic to rumble backwards and forwards. Books flew from the bookshelf near the window and Phoebe slipped to the ground and fell onto her hands and knees. Chris levitated to not fall. Wyatt clutched Bridget to his chest as the loveseat he was sitting rolled to the left.  
  
"Stop it" Chris cried as he ducked in mid air to avoid being hit by the potion bottle which had flown from the cupboard. It smashed into the opposite wall erupting in a bright green fire then disappeared and left a gaping hole in the wall. The rumbling stopped.  
  
"Sorry..." Prue apprehensively looked around and then hung her head. "I'm just so frustrated. Why can't we find the demon. I'll fix the wall"  
  
Wyatt tilted his head and looked at his sister, he could tell she was upset (it was a fairly obvious fact) but he could also see the guilty look she had in her eyes. Despite his tiredness he placed Bridget on the seat next to him and heaved himself up. "Don't sweat it. I'll do it"  
  
"Wy, are you ok? You look really pale" Chris stated as he lowered himself from the air. "Maybe you should go lie down like mum"  
  
"Trying to get rid of me bro?" Wyatt inquired smiling.  
  
"You always have to be difficult don't you?" he responded rolling his eyes and returning to the book.  
  
Wyatt went to the hole in the wall which gazed directly down the stairs to the second level. Potter came barreling up the stairs and jumped through the hole. "Mum there was an earthquake" he yelled at his mother. Phoebe embraced him.  
  
"Thankyou Captain Obvious" Bridget laughed at her own joke.  
  
Potter tuned to her and stuck his tongue out, glaring intently at her. She continued to laugh at him. He raised an eyebrow at her and flicked a finger. The little girl went flying into the hole in the wall.  
  
"POTTER!" Phoebe screamed and smacked the boy on the bum "What do you think you're doing"  
  
"But she..."  
  
"Do it again and I will STRIP your powers young man"  
  
"No mum"  
  
"Don't let me catch you doing it again. Apologize"  
  
"Sorry Bridge" he mumbled incoherently to his shoes  
  
"I can't hear you"  
  
"I'm sorry Bridge" he looked up and her and then glanced downward again.  
  
Phoebe smiled down at him and ruffled his hair fondly.  
  
Wyatt reached through the hole and hauled her back through before reciting the spell: "Let the object of objection Become but a dream as I cause the seen to be unseen" Wyatt recited "Such a classic" he smiled and went to stand in the middle of the room.  
  
"You know what?" he asked slyly.  
  
"No what..." Prue asked exasperated. She slowly raised her face to stare at him and grabbed the back of her neck with her hand trying to stretch it.  
  
"Maybe we're going about this the wrong way" he said  
  
"Huh." Prue wrinkled her nose and lip slightly and frowned unbelievingly. "We're not going ANYwhere. No leads, no demon..."  
  
"Exactly, you know why?" Wyatt began to get excited smiled.  
  
Prue raised her eyebrows then feigned a look of understanding "Yes, I understand completely. Your explanation was wonderful" she sarcastically said raising her hands and clapping the stand.  
  
"You could've just said no" annoyed he spat out the words. Whether she was angry or not she didn't have to be rude.  
  
"Go on" Chris said, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion but he was at least trying to understand.  
  
"Yes please." Prue sighed and feigned excitement.  
  
"You're a sarcastic ass when you're angry, you know that?" he pointed out.  
  
"I try." She quipped  
  
"going the wrong way...? Wy...?" Chris prodded hitting Prue on the shoulder to warn her not to talk  
  
"Anyway" Wyatt shook his head slightly and turned to face Chris more fully "Dad thinks he killed mom."  
  
Chris raised his eyebrows "And..."  
  
"Well Dad still loves her right. It's the demon that made him kill her because it took over his body with its powers."  
  
Prue gasped "When he killed her his whole body rocked and then he flame- orbed out. He didn't even try to get me again."  
  
"Look who joined the bandwagon" Wyatt quipped  
  
"Which means..." Prue continued as though Wyatt hadn't spoken "the demon lost control of dad's body"  
  
"Huh?" Chris still stood with his mouth slightly open trying to grasp the concept.  
  
"Dad's back to normal for now." Wyatt said  
  
"Oh my god, maybe if we can contact him now we can find out what demon it was that turned him and maybe he can help us..." Chris said  
  
"Yeah, he doesn't want to be one of them so maybe if we find him he'll give his secrets to us and help us get rid of the demons for good" Prue said  
  
"And we'll get dad back again" Wyatt finished.  
  
"You still need to find him though" Phoebe said "And you've been scrying for him for quite a while. Your plan is useless if you don't find him and its dangerous what if Gideon has turned him again. You'll be lambs to the slaughter.  
  
"I've been scrying for the demon. A specific type of evil not for dad. Scrying for dad will be easier."  
  
"It's dangerous" Phoebe repeated.  
  
"It doesn't matter." Chris said  
  
"Aunty this is it. The final battle. I'm not going to let him and his demons rule our lives anymore. If he's good then he can help us if he's not we find a way to vanquish him and his demon cronies. I'm sick of demons always being after me and the whole family because I'm half demon. If we take out the demons and Gideon all the bounty hunters disappear. They're his loyal servants. Gideon dies and they all die."  
  
"Let's do it then..." Chris said placing his hand in front of him  
  
"We're gonna win" Prue replied placing her hand on top of his  
  
"The final battle" Wyatt said placing his hand on top of theirs.  
  
Phoebe looked at them all. "God help you all"  
  
Wyatt smiled at Prue. She was so sick of her life, of the demons, today had been the breaking point he had spoken to Chris about it. Eventually it would all get too much for her and she would turn. Today was the day. She was willing to kill Leo if he wasn't good. This was a milestone, Prue had a tendency to linger on things, feel guilty about them even feel guilty about her thoughts of hurting Leo. But this time she wasn't guilty about her feelings she was embracing them. It's a good thing. She needs to have her own life. Leo and his demons shouldn't control it.  
  
Wyatt then smiled at Chris. So in control although not always the brightest he always tried. Even if he didn't completely understand. He didn't understand the demons because they rarely came after him but he supported both Prue and Wyatt one hundred percent. Prue had demons after her because of her lineage. Leo was a demon when Prue was conceived and Wyatt was born on the nexus of evil; easily turned. Chris had demons try to get to him but never as much as Prue or Wyatt but he always supported them. Family was always the most important thing to him.  
  
"Ok. If we're going to do this. We do it right. We've got to take them all out or die trying." Prue began  
  
"Why don't you let us handle it? You shouldn't have to do this" Phoebe said.  
  
"Mum's distraught and weak. Paige isn't answering your call. Do you really want us to leave this to you?" Prue asked.  
  
"Besides this is our battle. We have to fight it" Chris said  
  
"No more mummy and aunties to do it for us" Wyatt added "We're big kids now". They all nodded in agreement.  
  
"I'm going to scry for Dad." Wyatt said  
  
"We'll go start some potions. We don't know anything about these demons so we can't write a spell. We'll just make the most powerful potion we can." Prue said  
  
"Madrake root variation?" Wyatt asked  
  
"Yeah, maybe some dragon blood will make it more explosive" Prue replied  
  
"You do that and I'll try and get some defensive potions as well. Smoke bombs, maybe some acid smoke bombs. Burn off their skin." Chris added  
  
"Trying to mix school pranks with magic bro?" Wyatt laughed  
  
"It's always good to mix talents" Chris replied slyly.  
  
"If we're using your talents maybe you could orb into the female toilets or their lair" Pythia chimed from the doorway.  
  
Chris scowled. "That was an ..."  
  
"Accident. Yeah yeah I know. Anyway I felt your readiness for battle from downstairs. How can I help?" she asked  
  
"Damn empathy..." Chris muttered  
  
"Give me a hand Pyth, I think Chris might throw you into a wall if you go with him" he mock punched Chris in the arm.  
  
Phoebe sighed from the corner "I'll go try and find Paige. We're going to help you with this. Don't orb off anywhere till I get back. Understood?" she lectured.  
  
"Aunty..."  
  
"Young man, I changed your diapers. You will wait until I get back otherwise ..." she frowned deep in thought "no more money for movies with Bianca"  
  
Chris rolled his eyes but did quiet down.  
  
"Understood?" she repeated  
  
They all nodded.  
  
"Let's get going then" Wyatt said.  
  
"Read our minds" Prue piped  
  
Chris raised an eyebrow at her "Our? What are you doing my mind?" he frowned.  
  
She laughed and took off for the kitchen. Pythia kneeled in front of the map and scrying crystal, smiling slightly. Shrugging Chris orbed to the kitchen. Wyatt rolled his eyes at them and kneeled next to Pythia.  
  
A/N: Ok so what did you guys think? About the plan or about Pythia magically appearing or whatever. Please write and tell me what you think about any aspect of the story whether it be good or bad. Hope you enjoyed it if you didn't please please write and tell me why. 


	10. Potion dilemas

Disclaimer: Even though I wrote this story I own nothing. **sobs incoherently** All of the characters belong to whoever owns Charmed which I think is Warner Brothers studios but I'm not sure. Any who point is I really own nothing. Well not nothing really if I think about it I own a few things. checks pockets well... I've got a bus ticket and YAY five bucks anyway I own no charmed characters EXCEPT for little Prue, Vanessa, Lisa Wenwen, the pigtail girl (Pythia), Potter, Bridget, Zangog, Drew, Gavin and oh this is ridiculous; just any unfamiliar face. If anyone wants to use any of my characters please be my guest but just tell me you want to use them first. Anyway enjoy.

A/N: Thanks to all those who have reviewed. Your comments were helpful in writing the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing. But can I just say one thing what is "netspeak". Anyone who knows can they please email me at or review and explain because I really don't know what it means. Anyways getting past that I hope that you enjoy this chapter. There is a bit of a cliffhanger at the end (I hope) LOL. ENJOY!!! If you did like it let me know and if you didn't let me know still!! Thanks "ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Chappie 10: Chris

"Potions my specialty" Chris beamed at Prue and cracked his knuckles. Desperately trying to lighten the mood. She simply looked at him without expression and turned around to check the cupboard and see what potions they had already.

Chris nodded slowly his attempt to make her smile completely failed. He raised a hand to brush away the cowlick from his eyes. He moved over to stand next to Prue, licking his lips slightly.

"So..." he said

"Do you think...?" she turned suddenly to face him

"Yes"

"But what if..."

"He's gonna always rule your life if you don't"

She looked at him desperation evident in her eyes. "I don't know if I can do it by myself."

"We're here with you every step of the way sis" he punched her lightly in the arm. "You didn't forget about us did you?"

She gave him a slightly watery smile and elbowed him softly back. "Thanks"

"Any time sis"

"So what are we going to put in our fantastical potion Mr. Potions Master?"

"Well the mandrake variation is the most powerful potion we've got. Maybe we can start from there." Chris

suggested.

"Yeah, at least then we start with something powerful and build on it..."

"Umm... we could add some cowbane, that causes paralysis of the respiratory system"

"Yeah but do they breathe?" Prue raised her eyebrows inquisitively

"Regardless is causes pain, lots of pain. Even if they don't breathe when mixed with the mandrake root it can cause a more painful death therefore making the potion more powerful" he tilted his head to one sight slightly, satisfied with his answer. He was good at making potions, he got it from his mother, out of the three of them potions were his specialty and he knew it. He turned to grab the ingredient.

"One day your heads going to burst because ego has filled it entirely. I swear." She shook her head slightly, widened her eyes and raised her hands in front of her as though to fend him off.

He rolled his eyes. "You just wanna be me." He shrugged feigning modesty. "It's okay. It's quite natural"

She looked at him shaking her head, her mouth slightly upturned as she resisted the urge to laugh at him. Biting her lip she couldn't hold it in and gave a chortle. He smiled happy that he had at least made her forget about Leo for a little while. She gave in and turned to get the mortar and pestle to add the cowbane to their already made mandrake potion. She gathered the bowl and poured the ready made potions into them.

"You reckon we should tell mom?" she asked squinting as she glanced up at him.

Chris held the cowbane with tongs over the mortar but glanced quickly at her "I dunno, I mean maybe we should."

She turned to face him completely hip resting on the bench as she gathered her long brown with her hands tying it into a ponytail. She sighed pulling the newly made ponytail over her left shoulder and playing with it nervously.

Chris studied her out of the corner of his eye as he lowered the cowbane into the bowl. It was a big battle, they could all die. That was painful to think that this could be his last day. Dead tomorrow. No wonder she was nervous, if they lost, he and Wy would die but she'd be turned evil, total evil. Queen of evil to be correct. Queen of evil, big title for a small girl, and she was small, fourteen was hardly the time to be thinking of ruling the underworld but it didn't matter, they were going to win.

**BOOM**

The potion emitted a purple smoke which furled upwards in the figure of a raging dragon much like Chinese New Year. It's head lolled about then snapped at the two of them before letting a huge roar loose and disappearing slowly.

"Cowbane's a Chinese herb" he informed Prue explaining the presence of the dragon

She shrugged, "As long as it works, I don't care if it's Ukraine."

"Isn't that where Weniweni's from" he inquired scooping potion into the vial and capping it.

"Hence my point" she raised her eyebrows slightly and giggled as she capped her first two vials.

"If you don't like her why are friends with her? My God this is taking too long" he asked as he telekinetically scooped ten bottles at once into the bowl and capped them simultaneously.

"Good idea. I don't know bout Weniweni it's just hard to get away from her, I suppose" she shrugged as she imitated Chris' telekinetic action. Soon over forty bottles were filled with the volatile combination.

"Yeah I know what you mean" he replied remembering the last time he had gone to the movies with Prue and Weniweni. Prue had begged him and so he reluctantly had gone with them to see "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban" even though he really didn't see what the big fuss was about. Real magic was way more interesting that anything that movie could offer. He had pointed this out to Prue but she had hit him and pleaded for him to come with her. The whole day he had spent fending off Weniweni's advances which weren't subtle. When buying popcorn she had latched onto his arm and started rubbing her head along the length of it making him feel grateful that he hadn't worn short sleeves because he was sure that if he had she would have licked him. Prue had done nothing to help him but stand there and laugh. When they got into the movie theatre she had tried her hardest to sit next to him but Prue had at last decided to help him slightly and sat in between the two of them. To a normal girl this may have been a hint but Weniweni was anything but a normal girl, during the adds she had leaned over Prue and begun to stroke his hand which was resting on the chair arm. He had jerked back and tried to lean towards the other side of the chair. Even Prue had snapped at Weniweni to keep her hands to herself but she didn't. Every five minutes her body would lean over Prue and try and stroke him. About the same time Albus Dumbledore was addressing the students at the start of school feast he had sprung from his seat as her hand had caressed the top of his leg and spent the rest of the movie on a "toilet break". He met the two of them after the movie feigning a stomach ache to Weniweni to decline dinner and grabbed Prue's hand angrily whirling her from the cinema's. That was a whole year ago, Weniweni had only been thirteen and he had never been to another place where she would be. It was a source of amusement for both Wyatt and Prue that Weniweni liked Chris more than others.

"Chris!!" Suddenly she was on him, pushing him to the ground as an energy ball whirled over their heads.

A dark haired man had flamed into the kitchen. His brown hair spiked slightly at the front, he looked no more than twenty years old. His blue eyes gleamed with excitement.

"My first kill" he chortled.

From his position underneath Prue, Chris turned slightly to exchange a glance with her. She looked as confused as he felt. His first kill. At the Halliwell mansion. His first kill. The words seemed wrong.

Prue eased herself off Chris and slowly peeked over the bench. Turning to him she mouthed "Info"

Before he could respond she had stood slowly and walked around the front of the bench. "First kill?" she inquired.

Chris telekinetically threw the potion vials into an open tote bag at the base of the bench and then threw the bag in the open cupboard. He then raised himself to see the demon properly.

"You scared witch?" he asked cockily.

She gave a short laugh, "Not in the least."

"You should learn some respect then." He swung his hand making a large energy ball. She raised her hands and blew it up in his face. His mouth formed a perfect O as he watched the display.

"What..." his eyes were wide and he backed up slowly.

"You don't know who I am" she said cheerily "Prue Halliwell and you know what? I'm having a really bad day so we're gonna hurry this up." She tipped her head to the side and looked at the demon straight in the eye.

"Halliwell?" his eyes looked like plates and he began to breathe heavily. He turned to flame away but Prue was quicker and raised her arms to create a fireball meant for killing, she held it to his throat.

"Yeah you were jibbed" she scrunched her nose slightly, "who sent you?"

He laughed slightly and she pushed the fireball closer to his face. He stopped. "You'll find out soon enough." He told her smugly.

She breathed sharply and glared, lowering the fireball she made it slightly smaller and threw it at his legs. They burst into flames. Using subtle telekinesis she let his legs burn to ash but kept him alive, smiling all the while as the demon screamed imitating a room of screeching cats.

"I don't like surprises. Why don't you tell me now?" she growled.

Chris stood silently behind her wondering why there was something familiar about this demon. Had he seen him before on one of his hunts in the underworld with Wyatt or did he just look like someone, maybe he was a power broker, they all looked the same.

The demon whimpered. "Please don't kill me" he sniffled

"WHO SENT YOU" Angry now she yelled at the disgusting creature now covered in his own tears.

"I did" A masculine voice sounded from the door. Chris and Prue both turned to see who was speaking but were thrown violently off their feet and through the opposite wall. Chris vainly tried to grab hold of Prue and orb her upstairs because although she could flameorb he knew that she would never think of running away from the demon that just attacked. She meanwhile was simply trying to levitate in the air so she could turn and fight.

Chris fell through the wall on his stomach arms rising just in time to shield his nose from breaking on impact. Prue however had managed to turn herself around in mid air and crashed through the wall on her back. Just as they landed on the ground the floor turned to flames and a black sucking vortex appeared. Flames surrounded the whole and noisily whirled around it as the two were sucked into it. Chris tried to orb but found he couldn't. Panicking he also tried to levitate and get out of the line of fire but nothing was working, he fought against the sucking trying to ignore the roar of noise around him and find something to grab onto but couldn't. Slowly and fighting all the way he was sucked into the hole. He heard Prue's high pitched scream and he wondered faintly who it was that sprung them from the back but then he was sucked into a roar of black fire and the last thing he heard was Prue's angry declaration:

"CHRIS!!! DON'T YOU DARE HURT HIM!!! I'LL KILL YOU"

A/N: So how was that??? There wasn't a huge amount of action at the start but I hope that there was a lot of action that happened towards the end. Anyway tell me what you think like always. Any tidbits about it or whatever you can think off. Thanks to everyone who has bothered to read all this. I'm really thankful!!!! Hope you enjoyed it!!!! Please review. Do you think I should keep going or leave it for dead??


	11. Airborne Worms

Disclaimer: Even though I wrote this story I own nothing. **sobs incoherently** All of the characters belong to whoever owns Charmed which I think is Warner Brothers studios but I'm not sure. Any who point is I really own nothing. Well not nothing really if I think about it I own a few things. checks pockets well... I've got a bus ticket and YAY five bucks anyway I own no charmed characters EXCEPT for little Prue, Vanessa, Lisa Wenwen, the pigtail girl (Pythia), Potter, Bridget, Zangog, Drew, Gavin and oh this is ridiculous; just any unfamiliar face. If anyone wants to use any of my characters please be my guest but just tell me you want to use them first. Anyway enjoy.

Chappie 15: Pythia

"This should be working. Why is it not working. You're his son you should be the most important thing in his life. Why isn't the crystal dropping?" Pythia now stood on the opposite side of the attic and had her hands firmly on her hips and was glaring at Wyatt.

"Pyth stop channeling," Wyatt looked up from the map and stared emotionlessly at Pyth. He looked exhausted. His skin was pale and his blue eyes had dark bags underneath them.

"Sorry I didn't think you'd notice" she shrugged slightly and looked down at her hands

"Are you kidding. Only Prue could fit all those words into breathe. She's freaked out isn't she" he rolled his neck slowly.

"I'd say so." She raised her eyebrows slightly "I'm surprised the house hasn't blown up yet"

"Chris'll calm her down." Wyatt smiled confidently "You know you're getting pretty good at the empathy thing"

"Yeah, you think so" Pyth smiled shyly. "I've been practicing" Wyatt was the older brother she didn't have. He protected her and helped her with her homework. Chris was great but he was more of the person she could joke about with. When she had Wyatt's approval she felt proud.

Wyatt had gone back to scrying in his fruitless attempt to locate Leo. "And I thought it would be easier to find Leo than his demon half..." he sighed and threw the crystal on the table leaning back into the loveseat and covering his hands with his eyes.

"Wy, you don't look so good."

Slowly revealing his face again Wyatt smiled weakly. "I'm fine"

"But you're so pale..." Pyth went sit next to him on the seat

"Hang on. Prue's right." Wyatt snapped to attention and orbed out of the room from his seat.

"What??" Stunned Pythia ran to the attic door as if she thought he would be waiting on the steps for her.

"Wyatt!! Come back" She screamed to the roof. "Wyatt" she moaned and collapsed back onto the seat. Sometimes she just felt so alone. Wyatt, Chris and Prue had their own little group and sometimes she felt like such an outsider when she was with them. She enjoyed hanging out with them because they were always laughing and spoke of such interesting things but sometimes when she was with all of them she felt like she couldn't contribute anything to the conversation and whenever there was a demon after Prue or Wyatt they tended to push her away into the shadows. She knew this was for her own good but just once she wanted to be part of a vanquish. That was why she had been practicing her empathy so often. She knew that the main reasons her cousins didn't let her participate in vanquishes was because she wasn't as powerful as they were. She had the power of empathy, levitation, morphing and premonition. She had been practicing constantly so that she could prove to her cousins that she was fully capable of helping them. What Wyatt had just done made her feel as though she shouldn't have bothered, he had seen her power expansion and yet he had orbed off without a word about where he was going.

Potter chose that moment to levitate backwards into the room. His eyes were squeezed shut and his mouth was mouthing the words "I wanna go down" silently. Pythia watched in amusement as the boy kept going slowly backwards. Then she saw where he was heading: the open window.

"Potter!" she shouted without thinking then cursed herself for doing it. Potter opened his eyes in fright and his hands flew out in front of him causing his upper body to turn and he ended up in a handstand position in mid air. He started to scream and wiggle his body like a worm trying to get down

Pythia rose from the loveseat into the air. She grabbed her brother around the waist and tried to pull him down but the boy was too frantic and kept moving.

"Pyth, I'm upside down. ARRRRRGH. Get me down. Get me down. Please get me down. I'm going to fall!" The boy started to sob as the blood rushed to his head and his hair stood on end. His legs kicked through the air. She tried to grab his waist again and received a kick in the face for her efforts. She fell to the floor her nose bleeding.

"Owww" she groaned as she looked up at her squirming brother beyond all self control. She ran to the window and shut it so that they two of them wouldn't go flying out and expose all magic. A loud cat like screech sounded from somewhere below. Pythia heard it but then just dismissed it as a cat being run over outside. She felt sad for a minute as she thought of a squashed tabby lying outside their home. Then was brought back to reality by her brothers scream as he tried to fling himself into the ground and instead flung himself into the opposite wall and bounced into the roof.

"Hold on Potter I'm coming" she looked up and took a step back. She then took a run up and levitated at the last moment using her weight as an advantage she managed to surprise Potter and push him to the ground with her tackle. They both tumbled to the floor panting. Potter latched himself around Pythia's neck. Sobbing quietly as she panted.

Wyatt orbed back into the room beaming broadly and carrying an elder's golden robe. "Pyth, Potter are you alright" the smile disappeared and he dropped the robe and strode to both of them grabbing an arm and pulling them to their feet. "What the hell happened? Was it a demon?"

"What the hell happened was that you orbed out and left me all alone here and Potter came and levitated in the air and..."

"So no demon"

She shook he head.

"Oh thank God." He clasped her head in his hands and inspected her nose to see if it was broken. Pyth tried to squirm out of his grip but he was stronger than she was and she couldn't move far. Finally he released her, "It's not broken" he declared smiling and patting her on the shoulder.

"But it will be" A demon had shimmered into the attic without any of them noticing. It was burly and had an indefinable substance making its way over his body. Pythia shivered as she watched it move. It looked as though there were worms crawling all over his body. Eww.

Wyatt turned as if in slow motion and Pyth saw that his whole body tensed as he saw who it was. He bit his lip and curled his hands into fists. Pythia quickly grabbed Potter and hugged him to her side. Wyatt gently nudged the two of them behind him so they were out of sight of the huge demon. Peeking out from behind Wyatt she noticed that the demons eyes were a bright blue yet it seemed as though there was something wiggling behind the pupil. She recoiled and grabbed a chunk of Wyatt's shirt with her free hand. The thing wriggling substance or thing looked as though it was moving faster. His veins were moving upwards, literally popping upwards on the demons body. She wouldn't have been surprised if they popped completely off and started wriggling towards them.

"Last time I saw you I spared your life, now you're going to die, you hybrid." The demon attempted to cross his arms across his chest was too burly and the effect just wasn't as menacing as would be expected.

"Last time I saw you I had your face buried into the ground until your clan came to save you so if anyone's dying today. It's not going to be me" Wyatt smirked slightly lowered his head and sent the demon flying across the room with his partial telekinesis. It made a huge crash much louder than one demon hitting a wall should make. Pythia dismissed the thought thinking that the attic had just echoed. She looked at Wyatt amazed; he didn't have the power of telekinesis, he had the power of teleorbing but not of telekinesis she gazed with her mouth half opened at him. "You're not the only one that's been practicing." He quipped grinning suddenly at the astonished look on her face, in a flash his face flashed back to its solemn self "I want you and Potter to get out of here now before he gets up."

The demon rose from where it had lay crumpled in the corner and shook its head slowly as if trying to regain focus. Its skin had stopped moving as if the worms had been laid to rest by the fall he had taken. The demon began to rub his skin furiously as if trying to get himself warm.

"Wyatt..." Pythia warned pointing at the demon who had begun to rise.

"Ok scratch that plan. Stay behind me. No heroics. Got it?" he raised his eyebrows and then quickly turned to the demon who continued to rub himself but had now begun to sway slightly as if he might faint.

"Can't get the blood flowing?" Wyatt smiled inquisitively. "Want some help" The demon ignored him but began to shiver and convulse slightly.

Pythia suddenly realized why the demon was rubbing himself; the wriggling stuff that was in his skin was his blood and when Wyatt through him into the wall it had stopped his blood from flowing. She had no idea how that could happen. It was a big weakness for a demon to have.

He ran at the demon and clamped his hand around its throat "Who sent you? What do you want?" he breathed into the demon's ear.

The demon gagged and its arms flayed in the air as if trying to grab the air and life. It remained silent though.

Wyatt pressed harder against the demons throat. "WHO SENT YOU? WHAT DO YOU WANT?" he screamed into his ear.

The demon panted for air and whimpered "Leo"

"DON'T LIE TO ME" Wyatt screamed and blew up the demons left ear with a flick of his hand.

The demon screamed like a dying cat. It screeched as though a cat had been driven over by a car. Pythia thought of the stray tabby she had heard earlier.

"It was him. I'm just training. I'm not a real demon yet. Please don't kill me. I'll be your servant. I can cook, I can clean. You can practice your magic please just don't kill me. Whatever you want I can do..."

Pythia thought of the extra loud crash. The attic didn't usually echo why would it start now. One demon had hit the wall and yet it sounded as though an army of demons had been hurled into a wall.

"Shut up and answer the questions. Who sent you? What do you want?"

"Ok. So we're bargaining th...that's good" the once cool demon stuttered "Um well it was Leo. Well not not good Leo. It was evil Leo and he came and asked us power holders to um kill um you" his small eyes darted around nervously as the circulation of his blood vessels seemed to regain their movement.

"I scryed for evil Leo I got nothing. How could he have come and given you orders without me knowing"

"Magical cloak" the demon's eyes were darting from side to side the wriggling was becoming more and more rapid.

Pythia closed her eyes and tried to use her empathy power on Prue "CHRIS!!! DON'T YOU DARE HURT HIM!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!" Her eyes sprung open and she gazed and Wyatt. "They're being attacked"

The demon seemed to have regained its composure and stood in a fluid movement knocking Wyatt off balance. "Correction you're being attacked. Evil Leo and The Source wants you all present at the coronation of evil ceremony"

"What?" Wyatt fumed and spun on the ground tripping the demon and straddling him.

"You're little sisters's going black" he snorted throwing Wyatt into the opposite wall.

"They're gonna turn her evil. The plan's lost. They've got her. That's what all those noises and the cat and the echo. Oh my God"

"Pyth, demon" Two demons shimmered in behind Potter and Pyth.

"Their blood stops when they're airborne" he shouted. He pounced on the demon he'd been interrogating and grabbed him by the shirt suddenly lifting him into the air "Potter levitate and stay there. Don't come down" he grunted as he kept the struggling demon in the air as it slowly died. The demon twitched and tried to hit Wyatt but eventually stopped moving and its skin withdrew from the skull. The skeleton of the demon then burst into a green dust. He levitated down to the ground.

One of the demons rushed at Pythia she ducked down and levered the demon over her left shoulder. She then stood and executed a perfect back kick sending the demon crashing into the opposite wall.

"Nice cuz" Wyatt admired as he grabbed the other demon who was trying to jump into the air to reach Potter who had levitated into the air and was clawing helplessly and the roof with his eyes tight shut. He raised the demon in the air until it burst into a green dust.

Pythia levitated into the air and grabbed the groggy demon by its back. It fought her by swinging its legs back and forth forcing her to drop it. Wyatt took over and grabbed the demon levitating it in the air and killing it. Meanwhile Pyth set her sights to her brother remembering the events that had happened not long ago. She took a deep breathe levitated up hooked an arm around her brothers small waist and quickly dropped downwards before he could kick her too much.

Wyatt saw the two fall to the floor and wasted no time he grabbed one of their hands and orbed into the living room. A huge sucking black vortex surrounded by black flames resided in the center of the room. The flames were dying down as the vortex grew and became one big black hole.

They were all sucked towards it. Screaming Pyth grabbed onto the stair banister. Wyatt grabbed hold of Potter's little hand and used all his energy it seemed to levitate himself to the stair banister that Pyth held. The suction seemed to become more furious and harder to resist. The darkness was building all around them.

A high pitched scream came from the right of the hole just out of sight. "PRUE!" Wyatt screamed letting go the banister unexpectedly. Pyth let one hand off the railing and grabbed Wyatt before he could be hurled into the vortex but she could feel herself slipping from the railing.

"Whatever you do hold on. I'll be back" He yelled to make himself heard over the din of the rushing wind. He orbed out of her hold and she flung her hand back to hold the banister.

"Pyth I can't hold on much longer" Potter whined

"Yes you can. Don't let go. Potter I'm here don't let go"

"Pythia I can't" he whimpered.

"You have to" Pyth glanced at his hands and saw that they were slipping from the banister. She clawed her way up the banister so she was holding the banister in the crook of her elbow with her whole arm wrapped around it. She then flung her right leg into the stair but the wind was strong and she was small so her leg didn't reach target and she returned to her horizontal position. Breathing heavily she used her levitation power to propel her legs forward, soon she had her leg wrapped around the arm of the banister. With her free arm she grabbed Potters wrist and held it firmly so he wouldn't be blown away. "Let go" she commanded

"No"

"Let go Potter. I've got you"

Reluctantly he let go and the gust of wind brought him backwards his hand slipped from Pythia's hold. He screamed but she held on to his fingers and brought him towards her. He clawed at her body and she grabbed his waist thrusting him in front of her. Her body blocked most of the vortex's wind from his so he was able to grab the arm of the banister and hold on. Pythia sighed in relief and gripped tightly hoping that Wyatt would come back soon.

A swarm of blue and white orbs materialized and Pyth smiled as she thought Wyatt had returned. Her eyes widened as she saw who it really was. Bridget. And she was just out of reach

"Shit. Bridget orb away." She screamed but even as she screamed she knew it would be no help. The little girl was sucked away from her outstretched hand. Frantically she let go of the banister with her arm but the wind was too strong and her whole body was wrenched away from the banister and into the vortex. A sharp snap sounded as she was blown into the vortex and a sharp pain ran through her leg. Dazed she remembered her leg which had been wrapped around the banister arm. It had broken. It was so painful and she looked down to see her brother clutching it. He was clutching her broken leg and it hurt like hell. As she was sucked into the vortex she screamed but her arms still were outstretched searching for her Bridget. A small hand a little leg anything, but she got nothing and felt herself slipping into unconsciousness from the pain in her leg as she was sucked into the black vortex, then she felt nothing.

A/N: So what do you think?? Unfortunately Paige didn't make it into this chapter but I swear that I'll try and make her come up in the next chapter. Ummm if you're wondering who the demons were with the whole wriggling things and how Chris and Wyatt know them then I'll give you a hint. It's in Chapter 2... or you could just wait till I get the new chappie up and then I'll tell you again there. Whatever you prefer. Really sorry about how long it took to get up. It was a busy two weeks. Hope that it meet expectations LOL sorry if it didn't. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it and like I always say any comments, gripes or suggestions are welcome. Thanks for taking the time to read it !!!!!!!


End file.
